Die geheimen Tagebücher aus Mittelerde
by Drowned Island Goddess
Summary: Hier findet ihr sie, die einzig wahren Tagebücher von Galadriel, Celeborn, Théoden und co. [Angedeuteter Slash!]
1. Vorwort

**Die geheimen Tagebücher aus Mittelerde**

**Vorwort:** Sicher kennt ihr die geheimen HdR Tagebücher von Cassandra Claire. Meine Cousine und ich fanden die Idee ganz witzig und waren der Meinung, dass es ruhig noch mehr davon geben könnte (außerdem fanden wir, dass ein paar Charaktere dabei benachteiligt wurden), weshalb wir selbst ein paar Tagebücher geschrieben haben. Das Ergebnis findet ihr hier. Die Tagebücher sind übrigens mehr auf die Filme als auf die Bücher bezogen.

**Autoren:** Sarah und Saskia

**Inhalt:** Hier erfahrt ihr, was Galadriel, Celeborn, Théoden und andere Personen aus Mittelerde zur Zeit des Ringkriegs erlebt haben und was sie sich für Gedanken gemacht haben.

**Genre:** Humor / Parodie

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere und alles was ihr aus HdR wiedererkennt, gehört leider nicht uns, sondern JRR Tolkien. Der Rest gehört uns.

**Warnungen:** Slash (angedeutet)

**Sonstiges:** Über Reviews würden wir uns wirklich sehr freuen! Es braucht ja nicht lang zu sein, hauptsache ein kleines Feedback, wie euch die Tagebücher gefallen.

-

Ihr findet die Tagebücher übrigens auch auf: **www.secretdiaries.de.vu**


	2. Gamling

**Gamlings geheimes Tagebuch**

**Tag 1:**  
Habe im Riddermark Blatt eine Zeitungsannonce gelesen, "König von Rohan sucht zuverlässigen, hübschen Heermeister. Bewerbung nur mit Foto." Habe sofort geantwortet, da diese Beschreibung auf mich zutrifft.

-

**Tag 2:**  
Bewerbung losgeschickt. König Théoden muss mich einfach nehmen!

-

**Tag 6:**  
Heute kam die Antwort aus Edoras. Ich habe den Job. War ja klar. Ich kann gleich morgen anfangen.

-

**Tag 7:**  
Mein erster Arbeitstag. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass Théoden so gut aussieht. Auch sein Neffe ist nicht übel. Ich habe die schönste Frisur von allen.

-

**Tag 20:**  
Théoden hat einen ekligen Schleimer als Privatsekretär und Berater eingestellt. Er hat nicht mal einen Bart. Diese Südländer haben einfach keinen Geschmack. Hat ihm gleich eine neue Kosmetikmarke empfohlen. Steht ihm nicht besonders gut. Überlege, ob ich nicht kündigen sollte. Théoden schenkt mir gar nicht mehr so viel Aufmerksamkeit. Bin beleidigt.

-

**Tag 21:**  
Théoden müsste sich mal waschen. Wird Gríma immer ähnlicher. Bin immer noch beleidigt.

-

**Tag 22:**  
Wollte kündigen. Háma hat mich überredet, zu bleiben. Er ist echt nett.

-

**Tag 40:**  
Orks machen Ärger an der Nordgrenze. Angeblich kommen sie von Saruman. Saruman ist ein altes Ekel.  
Théoden hat Éomer, seinen eigenen Neffen, aus Rohan verbannt. Macht mich irgendwie traurig. Éomer war mir von Anfang an sympathisch.

-

**Tag 41:**  
Heute kam so ein alter Zauberer zu Besuch. Mit ihm kamen ein Zwerg, ein ungewaschener Mann und eine Elbin. Oder war es ein Elb? Kann man nicht so genau sagen. War jedenfalls sehr gepflegt, also nicht mein Typ. Der Zauberer hat dafür gesorgt, dass Théoden wieder zu einem gutaussehenden Kerl wurde. Sie haben Gríma rausgeworfen. Endlich hab ich Théoden wieder für mich allein. Aber ich muss die ganze Zeit an Éomer denken. Diese Haare.

-

**Tag 42:**  
Die vier Gäste sind immer noch da. Wie lange wollen sie denn noch bleiben! Háma wird immer netter. Hat meinen Mantel geflickt und mir empfohlen, nächstes Mal einen vom Aldi zu nehmen. Ich werde dran denken. Außerdem hat mich Háma zum Abendessen eingeladen. Muss nicht mehr ständig an Éomer denken.

_Später:_  
Das Abendessen war toll. Háma ist so romantisch. Leider hat sein Sohn uns dauernd gestört, so dass wir nie unsere Ruhe hatten. Háma und ich wollen uns wieder treffen. Ich freu mich schon!

-

**Tag 43:**  
Jetzt weiß ich die Namen der vier Gäste. Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas. Der Elb ist doch ein Mann. Müssen nach Helms Klamm fliehen. Aus dem nächsten Abendessen mit Háma wird wohl so schnell nichts.

-

**Tag 44:**  
Sind unterwegs nach Helms Klamm. Durfte neben Háma UND Théoden reiten. Einfach toll. Sie sind beide super. Leider kommen Théodens Gäste auch mit. Wann gehen sie endlich? Der Wind hier oben ist noch stärker als in Edoras. Mein Bart ist so richtig zerzaust. Fühle mich sehr männlich. Ob ich Háma gefalle?

_Später:_  
Wurden von Warks aus Isengart angegriffen. Saruman ist wohl eifersüchtig, dass Théoden sich so gut mit mir versteht. Leider wurde Háma getötet. Traurig, aber jetzt muss ich mich wenigstens nicht mehr zwischen ihm und Théoden zerreißen. Ich wette, der Angriff galt eigentlich mir. Übrigens, der ungewaschene Mensch stürzte in die Tiefe. Jetzt stinkt es hier nicht mehr so.

-

**Tag 45:**  
Traurige Nachricht: Aragorn ist doch nicht tot. Er ist zurückgekehrt und führt sich auf wie ich weiß nicht wer. Zum Glück hat der Fluss seinen Gestank weggespült, aber jetzt riecht er verdächtig nach Elbenseife. Wo war Legolas heute Nacht?  
Aragorn hat hier das Kommando übernommen. Mag Théoden mich nicht mehr?

_Später (Nacht):_  
Langweilte mich, bis Théoden mich zu sich rief. Ich durfte ihm seine Rüstung anziehen. Vielleicht mag er mich doch? Redete stundenlang von verlorenen Kriegern und so was. Und dann fragte er mich, ob ich nicht nach dem Krieg mal mit ihm ausgehen würde. Ich fühle mich geehrt. Vielleicht ist es doch nicht so schlimm, dass Háma tot ist, jetzt kann er sich nicht mehr an den König ranschmeißen.  
Orks rücken immer näher. Dachte schon, wir haben keine Chance. Zum Glück kam Verstärkung aus Bruchtal. Ein attraktiver Elb mit seinen Kriegern. Haldir sieht echt gut aus. Konnte meinen Blick nicht von seinen Augenbrauen abwenden, hätte nie gedacht, dass ich auf Elben stehe. Ich glaube er mag mich auch.  
Totgeärgert. Musste den ganzen Kampf neben Théoden stehen. Konnte Haldir nur von weitem beobachten. Er wurde von einem dreckigen Ork umgebracht. Hätte ich neben ihm gestanden, wäre das nicht passiert. Warum sterben immer alle, die ich mag? Bin sauer auf Théoden.

-

**Tag 46:**  
Aragorn denkt, er könnte mich einfach mal herumkommandieren und schubsen. Wie das wohl aussah, vor Théoden! Blöder, eingebildeter Dunedain.  
Gandalf kam heute Morgen. Stahl mir die Show, als er dramatisch mit seinen Reitern den Berg runterkam. Éomer ist zurück. Hat einen Pickel bekommen. Igitt.  
Aragorn will was von Haleth, Hámas Sohn. Er redet nur noch von ihm. Ob er weiß, worauf er sich da einlässt? Haleth sammelt Männer wie andere Orkhelme.

-

**Tag 47:**  
Habe jemand neuen kennengelernt. Wir verstehen uns gut. Könnte mir vorstellen, dass mehr draus wird.

-

**Tag 50:**  
Grrr...habe Hámas geheimes Tagebuch gefunden. Bin wütend und enttäuscht. Er hat mich nur ausgenutzt!

-

**Tag 53:**  
Reisen schon seit Tagen auf Pferden. Wir sind auf dem Weg nach Isengart. Ich hoffe, wir kommen bald an. Schade, dass Eoling, Eogards Sohn nicht dabei ist. Das ist der äußerst attraktive Mann, den ich vor ein paar Tagen erwähnte. Aber ich bin sicher, dass ich ihn bald wiedersehen werde.

-

**Tag 54:**  
Wir sind bei Isengart angekommen. Saruman hat versucht, sich bei uns einzuschleimen. Aber Théoden hat einen beeindruckenden Auftritt hingelegt. Ich werde nie vergessen, wie er Saruman die Meinung gesagt hat. Ich habe Théoden immer bewundert. Saruman hat verwirrendes Zeug von einem großen Auge geredet. Er zeigte uns eine Wahrsagekugel. Wollte uns wohl einschüchtern. Dann hat er versucht, Gandalf abzufackeln. Ich dachte schon, wir wären diese Nervensäge endlich los, aber Gandalf hat überlebt. Wie immer musste er mit seinen Zauberkräften angeben. Und dann erschien auch noch Gríma hinter Saruman. Am liebsten wäre ich nach oben gegangen und hätte diesen Schleimbeutel verprügelt. Ich verzeihe ihm immer noch nicht, dass er Théoden damals so umgarnt hat. Aber Théoden scheint ihm verziehen zu haben. Er hat Gríma gebeten, zu uns hinunter zu kommen. Aber Gríma hatte einen kleinen Streit mit Saruman. Er stach dem Opa ein Messer in den Rücken. Legolas musste natürlich wieder den Helden spielen und Gríma mit einem Pfeil erschießen. Das nehme ich ihm übel. Jetzt kann ich mich nicht mehr an dieser Schlange rächen.

-

**Tag 55:**  
Sind auf dem Rückweg nach Rohan.

-

**Tag 57:**  
Endlich sind wir zurück. Wir veranstalteten eine Feier und gedachten derer, die in der Schlacht gefallen sind. Ich musste am Anfang leider neben Aragorn stehen. Der Typ ist mir echt unsympathisch. Aber im Laufe des Abends entfernte ich mich von ihm. Ich hatte viel mit Eoling zu bereden. Die kleine Éowyn hat sich an Aragorn rangemacht. Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, was sie an ihm findet. Die beiden Hobbits, die wir in Isengart aufgelesen haben, sangen später noch ein Ständchen. Ich muss schon sagen, dieser Merry sieht gar nicht mal so schlecht aus. Dabei stehe ich eigentlich nicht auf Halblinge. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Aragorn auf Gandalf steht. Die beiden haben den ganzen Abend miteinander geflirtet.

-

**Tag 58:**  
Ich habe diese Nacht schlecht geschlafen. Gimli hat ziemlich laut geschnarcht. Diese Zwerge sind wirklich schrecklich. Wieso durften wir nicht in unseren eigenen Zimmern schlafen? Da hätte ich meine Ruhe gehabt.  
Gandalf hat versucht, Théoden zu überreden, Gondor zu helfen. Zum Glück ließ er sich nicht von dem Zauberer beeinflussen. Sollten wir nach Gondor reisen, merkt Théoden vielleicht, dass ich damals in meiner Bewerbung gelogen hab. Ich sagte, ich wäre als Heerführer in Gondor tätig gewesen. Und wenn Théoden Denethor darauf anspricht...wäre gar nicht gut. Aber Gandalf sind wir jetzt erst mal los. Er ist mit dem Halbling Pippin losgezogen um Gondor zu warnen. Angeblich will Sauron Gondor angreifen. Wer oder was ist ein Sauron?

-

**Tag 61:**  
Die Leuchtfeuer von Minas Tirith wurden entzündet. Und Théoden hat sich dazu entschlossen, doch zu helfen. Orkmist. Jetzt erfährt er vielleicht, dass ich nie Heerführer in Gondor war. Ich soll jeden tauglichen Mann nach Dunharg einberufen. In drei Tagen reiten wir nach Gondor.

_Später:_  
Wir haben unsere Zelte in Dunharg aufgeschlagen.

-

**Tag 62:**  
Hatte heute ein romantisches Abendessen mit Éomer. Leider kam dann seine Schwester vorbei und die beiden hatten einen Streit darüber, ob der Halbling Merry mit in die Schlacht ziehen sollte oder nicht. Éomer hatte die besseren Argumente. Krieg ist wirklich etwas für Männer. Und ich muss zugeben, dass ich mir Sorgen um Merry machen würde, wenn er mit in die Schlacht zöge. Ich hab ihn inzwischen sehr gern und ich möchte nicht, dass er im Krieg fällt.  
Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli haben uns verlassen. Es gibt keine Hoffnung für uns, den Krieg zu überleben. Es sind zu wenige nach Dunharg gekommen. Wir können die Streitkräfte Mordors nicht besiegen. Selbst Théoden stimmt mir zu. Aber trotzdem möchte er Morodr entgegen treten. Idiot. Meinetwegen soll er sich doch wie ein Held fühlen, aber er kann uns doch nicht zwingen, mitzumachen. Warum soll ich nach Gondor reiten, mich blamieren und dann auch noch im Krieg fallen? Ich seh darin keinen Sinn.

-

**Tag 63:**  
Wir sind auf dem Weg nach Gondor. Schon wieder ein Dreitagesritt. Können wir uns nicht mal ausruhen?

-

**Tag 64:**  
Wir haben für kurze Zeit ein Lager aufgeschlagen. Späher berichten, dass Gondor schon von Orks umzingelt ist. Théoden hat gerade verkündet, dass wir die Nacht durchreiten. Wenn ich keinen Schlaf bekomme, werde ich morgen sicher nicht sehr kampftauglich sein.

-

**Tag 65:**  
Wir sind in Gondor angekommen. Théoden hat eben versucht, uns Mut zuzusprechen. Und jetzt geht es los. Auf in den Kampf. Ich hoffe ich überlebe die Schlacht und kann Eoling noch mal wiedersehen.  
Die Schlacht hat begonnen. Feinde getötet: 13

-

**Tag 67:**  
Die Schlacht ist zu Ende. Aragorn hat Verstärkung geholt und wir haben die Orks geschlagen. Leider haben wir ziemlich viele verloren. Darunter auch Théoden. Schade, er hatte so ein hübsches Gesicht. Aber er ist selber schuld, er musste ja unbedingt in die Schlacht ziehen.

-

**Tag 68:**  
Ich hatte geglaubt, wir könnten jetzt endlich nach Rohan zurückkehren. Aber nein, Aragorn musste unbedingt darauf bestehen, dass wir zum Schwarzen Tor reiten um das Auge abzulenken. Damit der Ringträger freie Bahn hat. Ich habe noch nie eine so bescheuerten Plan gehört. Zum Schwarzen Tor reiten, das ist doch einfach nur lebensmüde. Warum versuchen eigentlich alle, als große Helden dazustehen? théoden hat es doch auch nichts gebracht als den Tod. Naja, vielleicht werden wir Aragorn auch endlich los.

-

**Tag 69:**  
Wir sind am Schwarzen Tor angekommen. Aragorn musste natürlich sofort einen Streit mit Saurons Mund (wer auch immer das ist) anfangen und daraufhin kam eine riesige Schar Orks aus Mordor. Wir sind verloren!

-

**Tag 70:**  
Wir haben die Schlacht am Schwarzen Tor tatsächlich überlebt. Wir waren gar nicht lange dort, da fiel plötzlich der Schwarze Turm zusammen. Frodo hatte es geschafft! Sauron ist besiegt! In den nächsten Tagen gibt es so viel zu feiern. Doch nach Aragorns Krönung werde ich mich zurückziehen. Ich habe genug vom Krieg erlebt. Jetzt möchte ich gern in Frieden leben. Ich habe alles mit Eoling besprochen. Wir beide werden uns zusammen ein ruhiges Plätzchen suchen und da niederlassen.

* * *

© Sarah & Saskia (inspiriert von den Geheimen Tagebüchern von Cassandra Claire)


	3. Hama

**Hámas geheimes Tagebuch**

**Tag 1:**  
Hab endlich einen neuen Job. König Théoden hat mich eingestellt. Bin gleich mit Haleth nach Edoras gezogen. Nur leider hat sich Celeborn geweigert, mitzukommen. Er hat mit mir Schluss gemacht. Freut er sich denn gar nicht, dass ich endlich eine Arbeit gefunden habe?

-

**Tag 2:**  
Haleth scheint über den Umzug sehr froh zu sein. In Lórien gab es keinen Elb, mit dem er nicht schon was hatte. Muss langweilig für ihn gewesen sein. Ich vermisse Celeborn. Naja, König Théoden ist ganz nett, aber Celeborn lässt sich einfach nicht ersetzen.

-

**Tag 3:**  
Haleth hat gestern wieder vier Männern das Herz gebrochen. Er kann einfach nicht treu bleiben. Ich glaube, er weiß selber nich mehr, wie viele Freunde er schon hatte. Ich glaube mit Théoden könnte ich mich anfreunden. Außerdem hat er einen attraktiven Sohn, Théodred. Er war der Erste, dem Haleth das Herz gebrochen hat. Als nächstes ist sicher Éomer dran.

-

**Tag 4:**  
Ich hatte Recht. Armer Éomer.

-

**Tag 5:**  
Mir ist langweilig. Dabei ist erst mein 5. Arbeitstag. Na toll!

-

**Tag 6:**  
Ich glaubs nicht. Théoden macht sich an meinen Sohn ran! Der kann was erleben.

-

**Tag 7:**  
Hab Théoden die Meinung gesagt. Zur Strafe bekomme ich eine Woche lang keinen Kakao zum Frühstück. Wie soll ich das nur aushalten?

-

**Tag 8:**  
Einer von Théodens Angestellten ist echt nett. Er heißt Gammel. Ist schon älter, aber er hat mir heute morgen seinen Kakao geschenkt. Hatte Mitleid mit mir, sagte, er könne es nicht mit ansehen, wie ich um meinen Kakao trauere. Ich glaube, Gammel will was von mir. Echt. Er war der Einzige, der mit mir teilen wollte. Ich kann die anderen verstehen. Ich würde auch niemandem meinen Kakao geben.

-

**Tag 9:**  
Gammel hat mir wieder seinen Kakao gegeben. Ich krieg noch Angst. Er ist echt nicht mein Typ.

-

**Tag 10:**  
Hab Celeborn einen Liebesbrief geschickt. In den Umschlag hab ich eine Strähne meines wunderschönen Haars getan. Er freut sich bestimmt darüber.

-

**Tag 15:**  
Endlich wieder meinen eigenen Kakao! Ich hoffe, Gammel lässt mich in Ruhe. Er würde viel besser zu Théoden passen. Ob ich ihm das sagen soll? Ich will ihn ja nicht verletzen.

_Später:_  
Verletzen? Jetzt schmeißt sich Gammel doch tatsächlich an Haleth ran. Also wirklich! Ich weiß ja, dass Haleth gut aussieht, aber der Altersunterschied ist einfach zu groß. Ich glaube, Gammel macht das extra. Er will mich dazu zwingen, dass ich mit ihm zusammen komme. Aber das geht nicht, ich vermisse Celeborn einfach noch so sehr. Er hat mir nicht auf meinen Brief geantwortet. Wieso nicht? Bedeute ich ihm denn gar nichts mehr?

-

**Tag 19:**  
Scheiß Tag. Jemand hat mein Zimmer durchwühlt. Mein Lieblingsteddy wurde geklaut. Frechheit. Zum Glück sind meine Barbies alle noch da. Wäre ja noch schöner. Ich verdächtige Haleth oder Gammel. Wer sonst war in meinem Zimmer?

-

**Tag 20:**  
Ich vermisse meinen Teddy...und Celeborn...

-

**Tag 31:**  
Mein Teddy ist immer noch verschwunden. :( Ich habe ein Vorhängeschloss an meinen Schrank gehängt. Nicht, dass noch jemand merkt, dass ich da drin Duplo-Steine habe. Wäre äußerst peinlich. Obwohl...vielleicht werde ich so Gammel los.

-

**Tag 32:**  
Mist. Habe Gammel zum Duplospielen eingeladen, weil ich dachte, er würde mich für kindisch halten und mich endlich in Ruhe lassen. Aber was ist? Gammel war total begeistert. Er ist ein riesiger Duplo-Fan. Wenn ich das geahnt hätte...er sitzt immer noch in meinem Zimmer und spielt. Aber nicht allein...Haleth spielt auch. Wusste gar nicht, dass er Duplo mag. Dachte eigentlich, dass er aus dem Alter raus wäre.

_Später_  
Seltsam. In der Goldenen Halle lag ein Duplo-Stein. Wie der wohl da hingekommen ist? Nur Haleth und Gammel wissen von meinen Spielsachen, aber warum sollte einer von ihnen meine Steine in die Halle werfen? Moment...ARGH! Mein Duplo. Es ist weg! Geklaut! Dreckige, kleine Diebe. Sie haben meinen Schatz gestohlen. Ich will ihn wiederhaben!

-

**Tag 34:**  
Endlich bot sich eine Gelegenheit, Gammels und Haleths Zimmer heimlich zu durchsuchen. Aber von meinem Duplo keine Spur. Vom Teddy auch nicht! Wo haben sie meinen Schatz versteckt!

-

**Tag 40:**  
Langweilig

-

**Tag 43:**  
Heute morgen rief Théoden mich zu sich. Sagte, er würde gerne einen neuen Heerführer einstellen, und was ich denn davon hielte. Sagte ihm, falls er an einen genauso hirnlosen und dazu noch hässlichen Trottel wie den vor drei Wochen verstorbenen Rostbránd denke, sei dies eine ziemlich schlechte Idee und er solle das lieber noch einmal überschlafen. Das nahm er mir ziemlich übel.  
Hat mir sofort meinen Monatsgehalt gekürzt. Was denkt er sich eigentlich dabei? Rohan ist auch nicht mehr so billig, wie es einmal war, vor allem, seit diese Orks aus Isengart uns zu ihrem Lieblings-Reiseziel erkoren haben. Habe so meine Bedenken, ob dies wirklich an der zugegebenermaßen sehr aufwandreichen Werbekampagne der Rohan Touristic Association liegt.

-

**Tag 44:**  
Théoden hat jemand passenden gefunden. Befahl, ich solle mich um den Neuen kümmern bis er sich eingelebt hat, "da ich ja schon ewig in seinen Diensten stehe".  
Als ob ich nicht schon genug Stress mit Haleth und dessen zahlreichen Verehrern hätte. Bin äußerst genervt.

-

**Tag 45:**  
Der Neue kommt übermorgen. Er hat angeblich viel Erfahrung und ist auch sonst ein ganz hohes Tier. Heerführer im Ödland und so. Théoden sagt, ich müsste mich freuen, endlich mit jemandem Ebenbürtigen arbeiten zu können. Ha! Der Alte glaubt immer noch, Denethor persönlich hätte mich ausgebildet. Dabei hat mir sein rotznasiger, eingebildeter Sohn als Austauschschüler nicht schon gereicht.  
Wie hieß er doch gleich?

-

**Tag 46:**  
Langweile mich.

-

**Tag 47:**  
Hmmmh. Das ist also Gamling. Netter Bart, muss schon sagen. Schien total fasziniert von Théoden.

-

**Tag 48:**  
Gamling ignoriert mich. Umso besser, find ihn sowieso nicht besonders beeindruckend. Und wer zum Teufel braucht ein Heer in Ödland?

-

**Tag 53:**  
Hallo? Théoden, König, ich bin auch noch da!

-

**Tag 55:**  
Vermisse Celeborn. Warum hat er mich verlassen? Warum sind alle so fies?

-

**Tag 58:**  
Théoden hat einen gewissen Gríma als Berater eingestellt. Äußerst abstoßende Erscheinung. Hab heute lang mit Gamling geredet. Er ist echt nicht der Hellste, aber im Vergleich zu Rostbránd ist er Elrond persönlich. Immerhin findet er Gríma auch nicht so toll. Musste mir stundenlanges Gelaber über seinen Job in Celebrant anhören. Ich fragte ganz nebenbei nach Celeborn. Der alte Warmduscher ist doch tatsächlich mit Elbentussi Nr. One durchgebrannt. Wie kann er mir das nur antun?  
Leute aus Edoras rausgeschnissen: 0  
Wachposten beschimpft: 8  
Eindeutig schlechter Tag.

-

**Tag 60:**  
Gamling wolte schon kündigen, aber ich hab ihn überredet zu bleiben. Hab mir überlegt, dass er vielleicht meinen Kontakt zu Celeborn wieder knüpfen könnte. Vielleicht hat er Galadriel ja inzwischen auch ein bisschen leid.

-

**Tag 66:**  
Ich hab das sichere Gefühl, Gamling möchte sich an mich ranschmeißen. Théoden geht es ziemlich mies. Soll er doch abkratzen, ICH werde mich nicht um ihn kümmern bis er nicht meinen Monatsgehalt verdoppelt hat.

-

**Tag 68:**  
Ork-Alarm!  
Haleth nervt. Will sich die Haare blau färben und quengelt mich voll, weil ich ihm nicht das neue Album der Crazy Eorlings kaufen will...wann wird der Junge endlich erwachsen?  
Leute aus Rohan verbannt: 1 (Armer Éomer)

-

**Tag 70:**  
Hab Haleth klar gemacht, dass blau nicht seine Farbe ist. Er hat gesagt, dass er seine Haare nur dann nicht färbt, wenn ich ihm die CD kaufe. Hach, der Junge ist echt eine Plage. Ich habe ihm den Wunsch erfüllt und die CD beim Rohirrim-Versand bestellt. Müsste demnächst kommen. Und wer erfüllt mir einen Wunsch?

-

**Tag 71:**  
Endlich, ein Brief von Celeborn...oh nein...so ein Ar. Er schreibt, dass er auf keinen Fall nach Rohan kommt. Aber falls ich es mir anders überlege und zurück nach Lórien gehe, wird er mir gerne verzeihen und eine 2. Chance geben. Was soll das denn heißen! Ich brauch den Job hier. Théoden gibt mir eh zu wenig Gehalt. Wird Zeit, dass ich ihn mir mal vorknöpfe!

-

**Tag 75:**  
Haleths CD ist da. Kaum hatte er sie in der Hand, verkündete er, dass er sich seine Haare rot färben will. Ich habe ihn an sein Versprechen erinnert, aber er sagte, dass das nur für die blauen Haare galt. Grrr...wie soll ich ihm klarmachen, dass er mit gefärbten Haaren einfach furchtbar aussieht?

_Später:_  
Habe mich mit Haleth unterhalten. Er ist einverstanden und färbt sich seine Haare nicht. Dafür soll ich ihm eine rothaarige Perrücke kaufen! Ich habe mich ergeben. Der Klügere gibt nach.

-

**Tag 77:**  
Haleth rennt den ganzen Tag mit seiner neuen Perrücke rum. Entsetzlich. Aber ich glaube, Gammel bin ich los. Er lässt sich kaum noch blicken.

-

**Tag 78:**  
Heute kamen ein Elb (Legolas), ein Zwerg (Gimli), ein Mensch (Aragorn) und der Zauberer Gandalf zu Besuch. Sie haben Gríma verjagt. Gamling und ich sind vor Freude in die Luft gesprungen. Théoden ist wieder ganz der Alte. Aber meinen Gehalt will er mir immer noch nicht erhöhen.  
Gammel ist gestorben. Mist, jetzt werde ich wohl nie erfahren, ob er meinen Teddy geklaut hat. Ach ja, er war Gamlings Vater.

-

**Tag 79:**  
Hab Gamling zum Abendessen eingeladen. Ich glaube, er macht sich falsche Hoffnungen. Vielleicht kann er mir ein bisschen was über Celeborn erzählen.  
Ach ja, jetzt weiß ich wieder, wie mein Austauschschüler hieß: Boromir. Aragorn hat ihn mal erwähnt, er ist tot. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass er noch meine Lieblingspfeife hatte. Die bekomm ich wohl nicht wieder, das verzeih ich Boromir nicht.

_Später:_  
Das Abendessen war ein Reinfall. Haleth hat uns dauernd gestört. Über Celeborn habe ich nichts erfahren. Deshalb hab ich Gamling gesagt, dass wir uns nochmal treffen.  
Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli und Aragorn wollen wohl länger bleiben. Wahrscheinlich hat Haleth es ihnen angetan. Er sieht ja auch verdammt gut aus. Schade, dass er mein Sohn ist, sonst...

-

**Tag 80:**  
Das gibt's doch nicht. Ich habe gesehen, dass Théoden mit Barbies spielt! Endlich ein Druckmittel. Entweder er zahlt mir das Dreifache von meinem Gehalt, oder ich erzähle es in ganz Rohan. Peinlich für ihn.  
Wir werden nach Helms Klamm fliehen. Ich muss neben Gamling reiten. Oh Gott!  
Habe die Warg-Reiter beauftragt, uns während der Reise nach Helms Klamm anzugreifen. Sie sollen Théoden und Gamling umbringen. Die nerven echt.

-

**Tag 81:**  
Irgendwie haben die Warg-Reiter mich missverstanden. Sie haben nicht Théoden und Gamling getötet, sondern mich. Naja, jetzt hab ich wenigsten Ruhe vor den beiden. Und Haleth kann mich mit seinem Geschwätz über seine Verehrer auch nicht mehr nerven. Hoffentlich bereut Celeborn es jetzt, dass er mich im Stich gelassen hat!

* * *

© Sarah & Saskia (inspiriert von den Geheimen Tagebüchern von Cassandra Claire) 


	4. Galadriel

**Galadriels geheimes Tagebuch**

**Tag 1:**  
Jetzt, da nun Amroth verstorben ist, ziehen ich und Celeborn nach Lórien. Das ist so ein Wald irgendwo im Westen, wo die Galadhrim wohnen. Soll ganz nett sein, außerdem werde ich dort als Königin regieren. Ich würde Celeborn sowieso bis ans Ende der Welt folgen.

-

**Tag 1086:**  
Meine Friseuse ist schon seit zwei Wochen krank. Mach mir langsam Sorgen. Nicht um sie, aber um meine Haare. Seh schon fast aus wie ein Rohirrim.  
Übrigens: Sauron ist heute gefallen. Isildur hat ihm die Hand, den Kopf und einen Fingernagel abgehackt. Er ist so mutig! Wette aber, dass er der Kraft des Rings nicht lange widerstehen wird. Hab mir überleg ob ich mal bei ihm vorbeischauen sollte. Er soll angeblich sehr schön sein (also der Ring, Isildur bestimmt nicht.)

_Später:_  
Werde nicht gehen. Vertrag das Klima im Süden nicht besonders gut. Mit der Frisur kann ich sowieso nicht aus dem Haus.

-

**Tag 1088:**  
Isildur ist heute mit Elrond zum Schicksalsberg gegangen, um den Ring zu zerstören. Hat natürlich im letzten Moment abgesagt. Hab ich's mir doch gedacht. Typisch Menschen.  
Ich bin die Weiseste.

-

**Tag 1090:**  
Isildur ist heute getötet worden. Schade, jetzt ist der Ring wohl wieder verschwunden.

-

**Tag 1102:**  
Langweile mich. Celeborn ist auf Geschäftsreise in Arnor. In Lothlorien ist ohne ihn echt nichts los. Jetzt ist auch noch die Disco an der Südgrenze geschlossen worden, und ich kann nicht mehr inkognito mit attraktiven Elben tanzen. Der Elben-Rat hat beschlossen, wir sollten ab jetzt wieder zu den alten Traditionen zurrückkehren. Verstaubte Stubenhocker. Hab natürlich so getan als wäre ich einverstanden, man muss ja schließlich sein Image pflegen.

-

**Tag 1105:**  
Hab heute lange mit Galathir telefoniert, der seit neustem in Dorath regiert. Hat mir erzählt, er kenne mich noch aus unserer Kindheit. War mir sofort sympathisch. Diese tiefe, melodische Stimme geht mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Vielleicht ist es nur, weil ich Celeborn vermisse.  
Ich glaub, Haldir steht auf mich. Er hat mich während dem Mittelerde-verlassen-Pro-und-Contra-Treffen die ganze Zeit über angeguckt. Hab mich nebenbei ein bisschen in seine Gedanken eingefiltert und ihm einige unangenehme Fragen gestellt, bis er rot war wie Ketchup-Lembas.  
Meine Friseuse ist wieder da.

-

**Tag 1108:**  
Galathir hat mich übers Wochenende nach Dorath eingeladen. Wusste zuerst nicht, ob ich seine Einladung annehmen sollte, aber da Celeborn so schnell nicht zurrückkehren wird und ich dringend ein wenig Abwechslung brauche, habe ich schließlich zugesagt. Celi wird es schon nicht erfahren.

_Später:_  
Haldir will doch nichts von mir. Hab ihn erwischt, als er mit Caladhir ein Mitternachtsbad im Elbereth Teich nahm. Das hätte ich echt nicht von ihm erwartet.  
Freue mich auf Galathir.

-

**Tag 1110:**  
Die Reise nach Dorath war wunderschön. Galathir auch. Elbischer Geist mit männlich-menschlicher Ausstrahlung. Die Perfekte Mischung. Er sagt, er stamme von den Galadhrim ab. Glaube ihm kein Wort. Er hat eindeutig menschliches Blut in den Adern, ist aber trotzdem sehr attraktiv. Werde ihn um meinen Finger wickeln wie meine goldenen Locken. Naja, wozu bin ich Elbenkönigin?

_Später:_  
Das Gästezimmer hier sieht aus wie ein Kerzengeschäft. Erinnert mich fern an Bruchtal.

-

**Tag 1111:**  
Habe ein himmlisches Schaumbad direkt neben Galathirs Zimmer genommen. Im Schrank habe ich einen ganzen Stapel meiner Lieblings-Erdebeerseife gefunden. Ich suche schon seit Jahren in ganz Mittelerde nach dieser Marke. Verdächtige Galathir, in das Kosmetik-Schmuggel-Skandal mit Düsterwald verwickelt zu sein.

_Später:_  
Abendspaziergang mit Galathir. Ich bin sprachlos. Er ist so viel direkter als Celeborn.

-

**Tag 1112:**  
Zurrück in Lothlorien. Vermisse Galathir jetzt schon sehr.

-

**Tag 1119:**  
Celebrían kam heute vorbei, um mich um Rat zu fragen. Sie war ganz verwirrt und fragte mich immerzu, was sie nur machen solle. Hab gesagt, sie solle auf ihr Herz hören und ihren Gefühlen folgen. Da meinte sie, sie würde am liebsten Mittelerde verlassen. So hatte ich das nun auch wieder nicht gemeint, aber was will man machen. Sie ist ja schon 1045 Jahre alt, volljährig und verheiratet.

-

**Tag 1120:**  
Galathier hat mir heute ganz beiläufig mitgeteilt, er sei Celeborns Bruder. Hab sofort mit ihm Schluss gemacht. Wie konnte er mir das verschweigen? Er war den Tränen nahe, doch mein steinernes Herz wird seinen Bitten nicht nachgeben. Eine Elbenkönigin belügt man nicht.

_Später:_  
Er ist hundertprozentig nur sein Adoptivbruder. Kein Funken Ähnlichkeit mit Celeborn.

-

**Tag 1121:**  
Celeborn ist zurück. Bringt schreckliche Neuigkeiten aus Bruchtal. Elrond ist kurz vor dem Verzweifeln, weil Celebrían weg ist. Hab ihm sofort eine Packung hauseigener Anti-Depressiv-Tabletten geschickt.

_Später:_  
Das mit den Tabletten war wohl keine so weise Idee. Diese Halbelben sind so empfindlich. Sieht er denn nie über seine eigenen Gefühle hinaus?  
Notiz: Niemals mit Elrond ausgehen.

-

**Tag 1122:**  
Elrond tut mir doch ein wenig leid. Habe angeboten, seine Tochter für einige Zeit bei mir aufzunehmen und sie ein wenig zu erziehen. Sehr weise Entscheidung. Bin äußerst zufrieden mit mir.  
Immer noch die Weiseste.

-

**Tag 1122:**  
Arwen ist echt süß, so lange sie nicht den Mund aufmacht. Sie kommt glücklicherweise mehr nach ihrer Mutter als nach ihrem Vater, denn trotz seiner wunderschönen Haare (die hat Arwen allerdings auch) ist Elrond nicht gerade eine elbische Schönheit. Doch an ihm haben sich schon viele Geschmäcker geschieden. Im Großen und Ganzen, aus ihr könnte mal was werden.

-

**Tag 1123:**  
Arwen's Zukunft sieht nicht gerade rosig aus, falls meine Voraussichtigkeit mich nicht täuscht. Vielleicht war aber auch nur das Wasser meines Zauberspiegels verschmutzt.

-

**Tag 1126:**  
Werde kurzfristig aufhören, Tagebücher zu führen, da ich mehrere Elben verdächtige, sie heimlich zu lesen. Dies ist also als eine Art Protestakt zu verstehen. Werde ab jetzt nur noch die wichtigsten Eregnisse und Etappen meines Lebens schriftlich verewigen. Außerdem gibt es hier auf einmal ziemlich viel zu tun, seit Arwen da ist. Celeborn ist ganz hingerissen von ihr, und empfinde ich es als meine Pflicht, mich um die Herrscheraufgaben zu kümmern. Kann das sowieso viel besser als er. Bin mit Abstand die weiseste, schönste, mächtigste, gefährlichste, großzügigste und gebildeteste Elbenkönigin weit und breit.

-

**Tag 222 656:**  
Arwen ist ziemlich nervig geworden. Möchte mich die ganze Zeit zum Gap von Rohan schleppen, als hätte ich nichts Besseres zu tun.

-

**Tag 467 823:**  
Arwen ist heute zurück nach Bruchtal. Die Waldelben-Wachen verlangen eine 35 Stunden Woche und Elrond ist erkältet. Das letztere ist in der Tat ein außergewöhnlich seltenes Ereignis.

-

**Tag 2 598 393:**  
Heute kam ein hübscher, allerdings etwas grimmig dreinblickender Waldläufer aus dem Norden bei uns vorbei und suchte ein Bett für die Nacht. Er schien tatsächlich recht müde, denn er verwechselte mich mit Celeborn und verlangte auf der Stelle ein Glas Butterbier. Hätte ihn sofort empört wieder weggeschickt, wenn er nicht den Ring des Barahir am Finger getragen hätte und seine Augen nicht so entzückend blau gewesen wären. Habe ihn also sogleich in ein neues Gewand gesteckt (seine alten Kleider sahen sogar für elbische Verhältnisse alt aus und rochen...naja, lassen wir das) und Haldir habe ich den Gefallen getan, dem Fremden (er ist eigentlich Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, genannt Estel, Isildurs Erbe, Herr der Dunedain, der verlorene König, und wenn ich hier alle seine anderen Titel und Namen aufzählen würde, wär das Buch bald voll) seinen Bart zu stutzen. Er sieht so gar nicht mal so übel aus.

-

**Tag 2 598 394:**  
Das Neuste: Aragorn geht mit Arwen! Das muss ich sofort Celeborn erzählen...

_Später:_  
Wo zum Sauron ist Celeborn? Der Mann ist nie da, wenn man ihn braucht.

-

**Tag 2 593 417:**  
Habe heute mit Elrond telepathiert und ihn gefragt, wie ernst es zwischen Aragorn und seiner Tochter ist. Elrond meint, es sei ziemlich ernst. Vielleicht war das Wasser des Zauberspiegels damals doch nicht verschmutzt...So weit ich es beurteilen konnte, war Elrond nicht gerade glücklich über diese junge Liebe. Verständlich. Aber mein Verstand sagt mir, dass Aragorn große Dinge vollbringen wird. Bin immer noch die Weiseste aber nicht mehr die Schönste (Arwen, bei all meiner Liebe...das hätte nun wirklich nicht sein müssen, dass du deine eigene Großmutter übertriffst!)

-

**Tag 2 598 423:**  
Der Ring ist gefunden worden. Oh nein, jetzt geht der ganze Stress wieder von vorne los.

-

**Tag 2 598 424:**  
Die Hobbits haben ihn. Schlimmer konnte es echt nicht kommen. Werde gleich mal ein bisschen in die Zukunft schauen und erwägen, ob es noch Hoffnung für uns gibt. Falls ja, gut so, falls nein, wann fährt das nächste Schiff nach Valinor?

_Später:_  
Es gibt noch Hoffnung. Glück gehabt, denn Haldir hat mir gerade berichtet, dass die Matrosen streiken.

-

**Tag 2 598 456:**  
Rat bei Elrond. Wollte eigentlich auch hin, schon allein, um Elrond zu ärgern, der mich natürlich nicht eingeladen hatte, doch mein Nagellack war noch nicht getrocknet.

-

**Tag 2 598 529:**  
Sauron sucht nach dem Ring. Saruman Verräter. Frodo (Ringträger) wird vermutlich sterben. Gefährten bis auf Aragorn und Gandalf ziemlich hoffnungslos (Hätte Besseres von Elrond erwartet). Sonst alles wie immer.

-

**Tag 2 598 541:**  
Gefährten sind bei uns eingetroffen. Ein wenig früher als ich erwartet habe, hatte gerade noch die Zeit, die neuen Scheinwerfer zu installieren. Ich glaube, ich habe sie tüchtig beeindruckt. Gandalf ist leider in Moria in den Schatten gefallen, doch mein Herz sagt mir, dass er in 112 Tagen in Fangorn mit einer neuen Frisur und einem Gucci-Umhang wieder auftauchen wird. Näheres kann ich leider nur vermuten. Habe von all dem natürlich niemanden was gesagt. Celeborn hat nicht mal gerafft warum Gandalf nicht mehr da war und hat, vermutlich nur um Gimli den Zwerg zu beeindrucken, die ganze Zeit sinnloses Zeug von den Schwarzen Reitern vor sich hin lamentiert. Außerdem wollte ich unbedingt das Trauerlied des hübschen Waldelben Legolas anhören. Ich bin ganz verrückt nach dessen Dialekt. Habe die übliche "Unangenehme Fragen stellen"-Routine durchgezogen, und sehr interessante Dinge entdeckt. Zum Beispiel das Boromir den Ring will (das war ja so was von klar), dass Sam auf Frodo steht und dass es zwischen Aragorn und meiner Enkelin tatsächlich ziemlich ernst zu sein scheint...

_Später:_  
Habe Frodo meinen magischen Spiegel gezeigt, ihn im letzten Moment vor Opa Sauron gerettet und auch sonst ziemlich eingeschüchtert. Habe ihm gezeigt, dass ich gerne den Ring hätte um anschließend ganz ELEKTRISCH und BLAU und GRÜN zu werden und um mit einer SELTSAMEN STIMME zu schreien und mit meinen langen Armen um mich HERUMZUFUCHTELN...Er hat mir sofort den Ring angeboten, doch ich habe ihn dann doch nicht genommen, wäre irgendwie zu einfach gewesen. Außerdem hätte ich keine Lust gehabt, mich mit Elrond & Co herumzuschlagen. Aber Frodos Reaktion macht mir echt Sorgen. Falls er auf Sauron genauso reagiert, sieht es relativ schlecht aus für Mittelerde.

-

**Tag 2 598 561:**  
Die Gefährten sind heute weiter gezogen, jeder mit einem Geschenk von mir. Und das war keine Propaganda, sondern mein warmes, großzügiges Herz.

-

**Tag 2 598 570:**  
Gefährten haben sich getrennt. Boromir tot (äußerst schade, aber immerhin besser als wenn sein beknackter alter Vater den Ring in die Hände bekommen hätte.)

-

**Tag 2 598 577:**  
Muss die ganze Zeit Elrond beruhigen. Er weiß weder ein noch aus und aus Arwen wird er auch nicht mehr schau. An einem Tag will sie zu Aragorn, den nächsten sagt sie, sie möchte sich nicht von ihrem Volk trennen, dann rennt sie wieder zu Aragorn...Man kann es Elrond nun wirklich nicht übel nehmen, dass er im Moment auf Aragorn nicht sehr gut zu sprechen ist.

-

**Tag 2 598 660:**  
Mittelerde scheint gerettet zu sein. Ich glaube, wir können gehen.

-

**Tag 2 598 665:**  
Heute bin ich mit Elrond und Gandalf und dem ganzen Haufen zu den Anfurten gefahren. Abschied von Celeborn war schwer, doch er wird wahrscheinlich mit Galathir hinterherkommen (die Erinnerung an jenen schmerzt mich immer noch sehr). Unterwegs haben wir Frodo und seine Freunde eingesammelt. Jetzt sitze ich auf dem Schiff nach Valinor. Ich hoffe, Arwen wird nicht allzu sehr unter ihrer Entscheidung leiden...  
Auf jeden Fall: Namarië, Mittelerde, und auf Nimmerwiedersehen.

_Später:_  
Orkmist. Ich glaub ich hab meinen Nagelack vergessen.

* * *

© Sarah & Saskia (inspiriert von den Geheimen Tagebüchern von Cassandra Claire) 


	5. Celeborn

**Celeborns geheimes Tagebuch**

**Tag 1:**  
Ich bin stolz auf mich. Habe meiner Freundin einen neuen Namen gegeben: Galadriel. Vorher hieß sie Nerwen (so hat ihre Mutter sie genannt) oder Artanis (so wurde sie vom Vater genannt). Schrecklich. Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass Galadriel "Mädchen gekrönt mit strahlendem Kranz heißt". In Wirklichkeit aber bedeutet der Name "schlag mich, ich bin hässlich". Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie so schlecht in unserer Sprache ist. Selber schuld. Alle, denen ich Galadriel vorstelle, lachen sich über den Namen kaputt. Sie denkt, das wäre nur der Neid. Wenn sie wüsste.

-

**Tag 4:**  
Wieso hat Sauron mir keinen Ring geschenkt? Ich bin ja wohl besser als Galadriel. Naja, Sauron hat gekichert, als er Galadriels Namen hörte. Ich glaube sie war ein bisschen beleidigt. Aber jetzt gibt sie dauernd mit ihrem tollen Ring an. Ich könnte ihr den Kopf abreißen! Aber dann kann ich mir ihr hübsches Gesicht nicht mehr angucken.

-

**Tag 13:**  
Habe Galadriel vorgeschlagen, dass wir nach Lothlórien ziehen. Dort können wir als König und Königin über die Galadhrim herrschen. Ich habe gemerkt, dass Galadriel total verrückt nach mir ist. Kann ganz praktisch sein, aber ich denke, dass sie mir auch auf die Nerven gehen wird. Vielleicht sollte ich sie mir vom Leibe halten. Aber sie ist ja so aufdringlich.

-

**Tag 20:**  
Galadriel fängt an, mich zu langweilen.

-

**Tag 1099**  
Galadriels Friseuse ist schon seit einiger Zeit krank. Man sieht's. Galadriel ist mehr als nur hässlich. Ich überlege, ob ich sie nicht versetzen sollte. Ein König von Lórien braucht eine hübsche Frau. Außerdem geht mir Galadriel immer mehr auf die Nerven. Sie benimmt sich wie ein kleines Kind. Wird Zeit, dass ihre Friseuse wieder gesund wird. Vielleicht sollte ich die mal anzeigen. Es geht ja wohl nicht, dass sie meine Frau so hässlich werden lässt.  
Ach ja: Sauron ist heute gefallen. Geschieht ihm Recht. Hätte mir auch einen Ring schenken sollen, dann wäre das sicher nicht passiert. Isildur hat jetzt seinen Ring. Galadriel will ihn vielleicht mal besuchen. Hoffentlich, dann bin ich sie mal los.

_Später:_  
Galadriel geht doch nicht. Schade.

-

**Tag 1101:**  
Galadriel trauert, dass der Ring wieder verschwunden ist. Sie hätte ihn so gerne gehabt. Reicht ihr denn ein Ring nicht? Muss sie unbedingt noch den Einen haben!

-

**Tag 1108:**  
Ha! Hab Galadriel gesagt, ich müsste auf Geschäftsreise gehen. Sie war ja so traurig. Endlich hab ich mal meine Ruhe vor ihr. Ich bin natürlich NICHT auf Geschäftsreise. Ich mach mir hier ein schönes Leben mit Caramir. Sie ist eh viel hübscher als Galadriel. Vielleicht sollte sie die neue Königin von Lórien werden?

-

**Tag 1113:**  
Caramir hat mir gesagt, dass sie bereits vergeben ist. Bin schwer verletzt. Sie hat mich nur ausgenutzt. Ich glaube, ich werde zurück nach Lórien gehen!

-

**Tag 1126:**  
Caramir hat mich gebeten, nicht nach Lórien zu gehen. Aber das wird ihr nichts nützen, ich habe mich entschieden. Sie hat mir ehrlich wehgetan.

-

**Tag 1127:**  
Zurück in Lórien. War total überrascht. Galadriel war begeistert, mich zu sehen. Und ich erst. Ihre Friseuse wird wohl wieder gesund sein. Galadriel sieht sogar besser aus, als sonst. Irgendwie wirkt sie jünger. Und sie ist so weise. Ich glaube, es war richtig, zurück zu ihr zu gehen. Caramir kann mir gestohlen bleiben!

-

**Tag 1128:**  
Bin sauer auf Galadriel. Sie hat tatsächlich Elronds Tochter zu uns eingeladen. Als wenn ich schon nicht genug Sorgen hätte. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Galadriel auf Haldir steht. Den werde ich mir mal vorknöpfen!

-

**Tag 1129:**  
Habe mit Haldir gesprochen. Er will nichts von Galadriel. Aber ich habe trotzdem das Gefühl, dass er was verheimlicht. Ich werde ihn im Auge behalten!  
Arwen ist gar nicht so schlimm. Sie ist ja auch meine Enkelin. Außerdem kümmert sich Galadriel um sie. Mir ist es gleich. Solange Galadriel nicht ihr Aussehen vernachlässigt.

-

**Tag 1140:**  
Ich habe Haldirs Geheimnis entdeckt: Caladhir. Die beiden sind zusammen. Ich habe Haldir gleich zur Schnecke gemacht und ihn gezwungen, Schluss zu machen. Wenn so etwas noch einmal passiert, verliert er seine Stelle. Dann kann er sein Glück ja mal in Bruchtal versuchen. Aber ich glaube kaum, dass er noch mal eine Stelle kriegt. Außerdem liegt ihm seine jetzige Arbeit so am Herzen, dass er sicherlich nichts mehr riskieren wird. Ich glaube Galadriel gefällt es, dass ich so hart durchgreife. Tja, ich hab's halt drauf!  
Hab ich eigentlich schon erzählt, wie gut ich mich jetzt mit Arwen verstehe? So gut, dass Galadriel sich um die Herrscheraufgaben kümmern muss. Ich hoffe, ich sehe dadurch nicht aus wie ein Weichling!

-

**Tag 1142:**  
Galadriel hat Recht (wie ungern ich das zugebe): Jemand liest unsere Tagebücher. Ich werde meins jetzt schön verstecken. Und wenn noch einmal jemand eine Anspielung auf Caramirs Abfuhr macht...grrr!

-

**Tag 467 836:**  
Arwen hat uns verlassen. Sie ist zurück zu ihrem Vater gezogen. Schade, aber jetzt kann ich mich wieder um meine Herrscher Aufgaben kümmern. Es geht ja wohl nicht, dass Galadriel hier die Macht übernimmt. Die Elben nehmen mich nicht mehr so ganz ernst. Mein Image ist dahin!

-

**Tag 2 598 417:**  
Das war wirklich knapp. Ich wollte mal meine Arbeit vergessen und habe mich mit ein paar hübschen jungen Elbinnen vergnügt. Da hörte ich plötzlich Galadriel nach mir rufen. Ich wies die Elbinnen an, sich in meinem Schrank zu verstecken und ging hinaus zu Galadriel. Sie regte sich erst mal darüber auf, dass ich nirgends zu finden war. Unfair, ich spionier ihr doch auch nicht ständig hinterher (obwohl ich das gerne tun würde). Galadriel erzählte mir, dass Arwen mit so einem Waldläufer, wie war nochmal sein Name, zusammen ist. Ich glaube er hieß Aragorn, ja genau.

-

**Tag 2 598 469:**  
Durch Galadriel habe ich erfahren, dass Elrond einen Rat einberufen hat. Aber wir sind nicht eingeladen. Unverschämt, behandelt man so seine Schwiegereltern? Ich glaube es liegt daran, dass Elrond nicht so gut auf Galadriel zu sprechen ist. Hat er es ihr immer noch nicht verziehen, dass sie ihm mal Anti-Depressiv-Tabletten geschickt hat?

-

**Tag 2 598 554:**  
Haldir brachte uns die Gefährten (Gemeinschaft des Rings. Ring Saurons Ring, also der Eine den Galadriel unbedingt haben will). Habe mich gewundert, wo Gandalf ist. Galadriel sagte, er sei in die Schatten gestürzt. Woher weiß sie das? Kann sie hellsehen? Oh nein, meine ganzen Geheimnisse...Ich sagte, es gäbe keine Hoffnung mehr, was ziemlich gut ankam. Aber Galadriel musste natürlich alles kaputt machen, indem sie mir wiedersprach. Ihre Worte klangen in der Tat sehr weise. Vielleicht ist sie doch nicht so dumm, wie ich dachte. Oder vielleicht färbt meine Klugheit auch auf sie ab. So lange wie wir schon zusammen sind. Dann hat sie auch noch diese Ausländer eingeladen, eine Nacht in Lórien zu verbringen. Aber ich glaube, hinter ihrer Großzügigkeit steckt noch was Anderes.

_Später:_  
Ha, ich hab's doch gewusst. Galadriel ist hinter dem Ring her. Sie wollte wohl Frodo den Ringträger umgarnen, aber das habe ich ihr vermasselt. Mit meinen geheimen Zauberkräften (geheim heißt, dass niemand außer mir davon weiß) habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass sie elektrisch, blau und grün wurde. Ihre Stimme war ganz seltsam und sie fuchtelte mit ihren Armen herum. Ich bin echt stolz auf mich, wusste nicht dass meine Zauberkräfte so gut sind. Leider kann ich nicht vor ihr damit angeben, weil sie dann weiß, dass ich ihr dazwischen gepfuscht habe. Sie hat den Ring nämlich nicht bekommen. Ich glaube, sie war dank mir so verwirrt, dass sie ihn ablehnte.

-

**Tag 2 598 574:**  
Endlich sind die Gefähten weitergezogen. Heute habe ICH sie beeindruckt. Mit meiner Rede über die Gefahr und dass sie verfolgt werden. Was sie nicht wissen: Die Orks wissen nur von mir, welchen Weg die Gefährten gehen. Jetzt denken die Gefährten sicher, dass auch ich hellsehen kann. Galadriel musste sich bei allen einschleimen. Jedem hat sie ein Abschiedsgeschenk gegeben. Sie versucht auch immer, mich zu übertreffen.

-

**Tag 2 598 580:**  
Galadriel ist so langweilig.

-

**Tag 2 598 581:**  
Habe per Kontaktanzeige jemanden kennengelernt. Er heißt Háma und sieht einfach nur gut aus. Er ist viel romantischer als Galadriel. Nur leider hat er einen kleinen nervigen Sohn namens Haleth. Der Kleine hat versucht, sich an mich ranzuschmeißen. Zum Glück ist er jetzt dabei, einem anderen Kerl das Herz zu brechen! Háma und Haleth wohnen jetzt in Lórien.

-

**Tag 2 598 585:**  
Verflucht! Galadriel hat rausgefunden, dass ich sie mit Háma betrüge und mich aus Lórien verbannt. Háma hat mich bei sich aufgenommen (er hat noch eine Wohnung außerhalb Lóriens). Es gefällt mir eigentlich ganz gut bei ihm. Er hat viel mehr Verständnis für mich als Galadriel. Ich glaube, sie hat mich gar nicht geliebt. Jetzt hatte sie wenigstens einen Grund, mich rauszuwerfen. Háma und ich wollen eine Weltreise machen. Wir gehen vielleicht auch mal nach Rohan. Er möchte mir Edoras, seinen Geburtsort zeigen! Ich freue mich schon so.

-

**Tag 2 598 588:**  
Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Háma sein Versprechen so schnell einlöst. Wir sind jetzt auf dem Weg nach Rohan. Ich freue mich, endlich komm ich mal ein bisschen raus aus diesem öden Wald. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es auch hier so schön ist.

-

**Tag 2 598 590:**  
Wir wohnen in einem schönen Hotel in Rohan. Leider hatten wir heute unseren ersten kleinen Streit. Es ging darum, wo wir uns unsere neue Kleidung kaufen. Háma bestand darauf, zu Aldi zu gehen. Ich hingegen wollte unbedingt bei Lidl einkaufen. Nachdem wir zwei Stunden nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen hatten, schlug Haleth vor, zu beiden Geschäften zu gehen. Vielleicht ist der Junge doch nicht so schlimm. Háma kaufte seine Klamotten bei Aldi und ich kaufte mir ein neues Gewand im Lidl. Es gibt für alles eine Lösung.

-

**Tag 2 598 591:**  
Alles aus. Háma hat in einer Zeitungsannonce eine Stelle bei König Théoden gelesen und sich gleich beworben. Théoden hat ihn angestellt. Ich hatte von Anfang an das Gefühl, dass Háma für Théoden schwärmt. Ich habe ihm klipp und klar gesagt, dass ich nicht mit nach Edoras komme und gesagt, er müsse sich zwischen mir und dem Job entscheiden. Ich dachte, er entscheidet sich für mich. Aber er hat bereits eine Wohnung in Edoras. Ich habe sofort mit ihm Schluss gemacht. Zum Abschied sagte er mir, ich könne jederzeit zu ihm kommen, wenn ich es mir anders überlegt hätte. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah ich ihm nach. Aber ich werde mich nicht umstimmen lassen!

-

**Tag 2 598 592:**  
Wie erniedrigend. Ich habe Galadriel um Verzeihung gebeten. Ich darf wieder in Lórien wohnen, aber nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen regieren. Sie vertraut mir nicht mal mehr ein Stück Erdbeerseife an. Das ist gemein. Aber ich denke, sie wird mir mit der Zeit verzeihen!

-

**Tag 2 598 593:**  
Galadriel hat mich gezwungen, Háma einen Brief zu schreiben. Ich sollte schreiben, dass ich auf keinen Fall nach Rohan komme, aber falls er es sich anders überlegt, könne er nach Lórien kommen und ich würde ihm verzeihen und ihm eine 2. Chance geben. Galadriel hofft, dass Háma hier herkommt. Dann will sie sich ihn vorknöpfen. Ich wette, sie wird ihn ganz schrecklich bestrafen. Armer Háma. Hoffentlich bleibt er in Edoras!

-

**Tag 2 598 610:**  
Ich glaube, Galadriel hat mir endlich verziehen. Wurde auch Zeit. Wie lange wollte sie denn noch die beleidigte Leberwurst spielen? Aber ich darf immer noch nicht über Lórien regieren :(

-

**Tag 2 598 670:**  
Galadriel möchte Mittelerde verlassen. Ich soll dann alleiniger Herrscher von Lórien werden. Könnte das Leben schöner sein?

-

**Tag 2 598 678:**  
Super Nachricht: Galadriel ist weg! Sie ist mit Elrond, Gandalf (der ist doch nicht tot, schade), Frodo, der den Ring vernichtet hat, und den andern zu den Anfurten gefahren. Galadriel hat fast geheult, dass sie ohne mich gehen musste. Ich habe sie getröstet, dass ich später mit meinem Bruder nachkommen würde. Weiß noch nicht, ob ich mir das antue. Erst einmal werde ich mein freies Leben in Mittelerde genießen. Partys, Partys, Partys! Ach ja, das Beste: Ich habe bevor Galadriel aus Lórien weggegangen ist, ihren Nagellack versteckt. Sie hat ihn vergessen! Jetzt wird sie sich ärgern, hähä!

* * *

© Sarah & Saskia (inspiriert von den Geheimen Tagebüchern von Cassandra Claire) 


	6. Haldir

**Haldirs geheimes Tagebuch**

**Tag 1:**  
Langweilig.

-

**Tag 5:**  
Sauron ist heute gefallen. Ich glaube, Galadriel will seinen Ring. Typisch. Sie muss wirklich jedes Schmuckstück haben. Mir soll's recht sein, solange ich nicht mit muss. Lórien ist zwar langweilig, aber hier kann ich mich wenigstens ausruhen.

-

**Tag 10:**  
Ich glaube, ich schwärme für Celeborn. Was ist nur mit mir los. Aber er ist wirklich süß. Von allen Elben, die ich kenne, der Schönste, Netteste...und diese Stimme! Einfach himmlisch! Ich beneide Galadriel. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn ihr ausspannen?

-

**Tag 11:**  
Endlich habe ich mein erstes Album rausgebracht: "Lórien Angel" _(1)_. Ein Liebesgeständnis an Celeborn. Es wird sicher ein Hit!

-

**Tag 28:**  
Ich bin frisch verliebt. Der Glückliche heißt Caladhir und ist einfach nur unglaublich süß! Er wohnt erst seit drei Tagen in Lórien. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich jemand Besseren als Celeborn finde, aber genau das ist passiert! Und noch dazu liebt Caladhir mich auch. Wir verbringen jede freie Minute miteinander. Es wird vorerst unser kleines Geheimnis bleiben, da wir nicht wissen, wie die anderen Elben darauf reagieren.

-

**Tag 29:**  
Caladhir ist so süß! Wir sind das Traumpaar Lóriens. Abends gehen wir durch die Wälder spazieren.

-

**Tag 31:**  
Bin so glücklich wie noch nie!

-

**Tag 33:**  
Unverschämtheit. Celeborn wirft mir vor, dass ich auf Galadriel stehe! Ich habe ihm ganz klar gesagt, dass das nicht der Fall ist. Außerdem interessiere ich mich nicht für Frauen. Celeborn meinte, dass ich etwas vor ihm geheim hielte und dass er mich im Auge behalten wird! Soll ich ihm etwa alles erzählen, was ich mache? Das ist mein Leben und ich kann damit machen, was ich will! Ich werde nicht verraten, dass ich mit Caladhir gehe!

-

**Tag 35:**  
Ich liebe Caladhir immer mehr. Er ist einfach DER Traummann. Ich hoffe, wir bleiben für immer zusammen. Was sollte uns auch trennen?

-

**Tag 37:**  
Habe mit Caladhir ein Mitternachtsbad im Elbereth Teich genommen. Hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass uns jemand beobachtet, aber es war niemand zu sehen.

-

**Tag 38:**  
Caladhir und ich haben uns heute mal einen Tag frei genommen. Wir sind bis zur Grenze von Lórien gegangen, aber Caladhir wollte nicht weiter. Er sagt, dass er noch nie aus Lórien rausgekommen ist (seit er hier wohnt) und sich nicht traut. Das respektiere ich natürlich. Ich selbst war schon mal als Austauschschüler in Bruchtal. Nette Gegend, nette Elben. Vorallem Gildor hatte es mir angetan. Oder war es Glorfindel? Keine Ahnung, aber der Name war glaub ich so ähnlich. Ist schon so lange her. Die Beziehung hielt leider nicht lange, da Elrond eifersüchtig wurde und mich aus Bruchtal rauswarf. Das hinderte meinen Freund und mich natürlich nicht daran, uns weiterhin Briefe zu schicken. Aber auch das hörte leider nach einiger Zeit auf. Vielleicht hat Elrond es rausgefunden und ihm verboten mir zu schreiben. Aber vielleicht hat er auch einfach sein Interesse an mir verloren. Möglich, dass er jetzt mit Elrond zusammen ist. Aber hat der nicht ne Frau? Egal...

-

**Tag 40:**  
Ich bin so verrückt nach Caladhir!

-

**Tag 43:**  
Caladhir hat mir heute ein Päckchen Gummibärchen geschenkt, keine Ahnung wo er die her hat. Das ist so lieb von ihm, ich stehe auf dieses ausländische Essen. Das was wir hier zu essen bekommen, ist so langweilig. Immer dasselbe. Galadriel und Celeborn sind sowas von geizig. Hauptsache die Lichterketten funktionieren und Lórien sieht wunderschön aus. Was interessiert das mich? Ich bekomme selten was von der Pracht dieser Lichter zu sehn!

-

**Tag 45:**  
Celeborn ist ein Arsch. Wie konnte ich mich nur in ihn verlieben? Er hat rausgefunden, dass ich mit Caladhir zusammen bin. Wir mussten Schluss machen, sonst wäre ich meinen Job los. Das zahle ich Celeborn heim! Caladhir und ich sind natürlich immer noch zusammen, aber wir müssen sehr vorsichtig sein. Nicht auszudenken, wenn ich Lórien verlassen müsste!

-

**Tag 46:**  
Wirklich interessant, was Galadriel und Celeborn da in ihre Tagebücher schreiben! Ich wusste doch, dass jemand Caladhir und mich im Teich beobachtet ist. Aber dass Galadriel eine Spannerin ist, hätte ich nicht erwartet! Wie man sich in Menschen täuschen kann. Und Celeborn kommt sich offensichtlich sehr toll vor, dass er mir die Beziehung zu Caladhir verbietet. Der wird sich noch wundern! Die Beziehung von ihm und Galadriel ist so gut wie im Arsch. Beide betrügen sich mit irgendwelchen hässlichen Elben. Vielleicht sollte ich Celeborn mal erpressen, damit Caladhir und ich uns nicht immer heimlich treffen müssen?

-

**Tag 80:**  
Caladhir und ich wollen uns verloben, aber das geht nur mit Einverständnis von Herrin Galadriel und Herrn Celeborn. Celeborn wird es nicht zulassen, er wird mich aus Lórien werfen. Und Caladhir wird nicht mitkommen, weil er Lórien nicht verlassen will. Das sind ja tolle Aussichten!

-

**Tag 130:**  
: ( Caladhir und ich haben uns ganz furchtbar gestritten und Schluss gemacht. Ich liege den ganzen Tag auf dem Bett und heule mir die Augen aus. Ich muss dauernd daran denken, wie schön unsere gemeinsame Zeit doch war. Das kann doch nicht wegen einem blöden Streit kaputt gehen!

-

**Tag 143:**  
Bin immer noch total unglücklich. Habe überlegt, von einem ganz hohen Baum zu springen und damit meinen Schmerzen ein Ende zu bereiten. Aber als ich dann ganz oben stand und hinuter sah, traute ich mich nicht mehr. Ich war zu feige, abzuspringen. Jetzt werde ich sicher mein Leben lang Caladhir nachtrauern!

-

**Tag 170:**  
Superlaune! Caladhir kam heute zu mir und fragte, ob wir es nicht nochmal miteinander versuchen sollten! Ich wäre vor Freude fast an die Decke gesprungen, aber da merkte ich, dass mein Zimmer fünf Meter hoch ist und ich trotz meiner Geschicklichkeit nicht so hoch springen kann. Caladhir und ich haben eingesehen, dass wir uns sehr dumm und kindisch benommen haben. Wir werden versuchen, zukünftige Streitereien vernünftig zu klären.

-

**Tag 301:**  
Es ist so schön zu wissen, dass es gleich drei Wohnungen weiter jemanden gibt, der dich liebt. Und es ist so schön, gemeinsam Zeit zu verbringen. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, was Celeborn gegen die Beziehung zwischen Caladhir und mir hat. Wir lieben uns wirklich, das sieht man doch daran, wie lange wir schon zusammen sind. Verbote können der Liebe nichts anhaben. Sie ist einfach da, ob Celeborn es will oder nicht. Selbst wenn Celeborn mich aus Lórien verbannt, werde ich Caladhir immer lieben!

-

**Tag 340:**  
Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass Caladhir mich betrügt! Das kann er mir nicht antun!

-

**Tag 344:**  
Habe Caladhir von meinem Verdacht erzählt und er sagte, wenn ich ihn wirklich liebe, muss ich ihm auch vertrauen! Aber wenn das nicht klappt? Ich habe einfach Angst, ihn zu verlieren!

-

**Tag 347:**  
Caladhir sagte, ich würde ihn nur verlieren, wenn ich ihm nicht mehr vertraue. Misstrauen macht Beziehungen kaputt.

-

**Tag 350:**  
Wie soll ich Caladhir vertrauen, wenn er sich heimlich mit fremden Männern trifft? Ich habe ihn mit einem gutaussehendem Elben gesehen! Caladhir behauptet, er habe sich nur mit ihm getroffen, weil sie zusammen ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Caladhirs Bruder kaufen wollen. Aber mir kommt es trotzdem merkwürdig vor. Ich werde Caladhir nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen.

-

**Tag 354:**  
Habe Caladhir wieder mit einem fremden Elben gesehen. Als ich ihn später darauf ansprach, rastete er vollkommen aus. Er sagte, das sei sein Bruder gewesen, was durchaus wahr sein kann, da sie sich schon ein bisschen ähnlich sehen. Caladhir ist sauer, dass ich ihm nachspioniert hab. Er hat Schluss gemacht! Ich bin am Boden zerstört. Caladhir sagt, er könne nicht mit jemandem zusammen sein, der ihm nicht vertraut. Aber was kann ich für mein Misstrauen? Ich liebe Caladhir doch!

-

**Tag 356:**  
Caladhir, komm zu mir zurück!

-

**Tag 360:**  
Caladhir, ich liebe dich doch so!

-

**Tag 450:**  
Habe lange nicht mehr geschrieben, der Schmerz von Caladhirs Trennung war einfach zu groß. Inzwischen geht es so einigermaßen. Caladhir und ich gehen uns aus dem Weg.

-

**Tag 473:**  
Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich mich nach der Sache mit Caladhir noch mal verliebe, aber es hat gefunkt. Sein Name ist Gradhon. Er sieht zwar nicht so gut aus wie Caladhir, aber er ist mindestens genauso nett.

-

**Tag 485:**  
Gradhon und ich sind immer noch glücklich. Oft laufen wir gemeinsam durch den Wald. Caladhir hat übrigens auch einen neuen Freund: Finrod. Er ist Galadriels Bruder. Ich glaube, sie wäre nicht sehr glücklich, wenn sie davon erführe. Leider können Caladhir und ich immer noch nicht normal miteinander umgehen, immer wenn wir uns begegnen, tun wir so, als würden wir uns nicht kennen. Das tut mir unheimlich weh, ich glaube, ich liebe ihn noch immer. Gradhon scheint Verdacht geschöpft zu haben, denn er ist mir gegenüber sehr misstrauisch. Jetzt verstehe ich, wie Caladhir sich gefühlt haben muss, als ich ihm nicht vertraut habe. Es tut mir leid, aber jetzt ist es zu spät.

-

**Tag 499:**  
Ich hab all meinen Mut zusammen genommen und bin in Caladhirs Wohnung gegangen. Er war ziemlich verärgert. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich weiß, dass er noch Gefühle für mich hat. Caladhir gab zu, dass das wahr ist, aber er meinte, es hätte keinen Sinn. Wir seien einfach zu verschieden und würden uns zu oft streiten. Außerdem haben wir beide einen neuen Freund, ist doch alles gut. Ich sagte, er könne doch nicht einfach alles vergessen, was zwischen uns war. Er sagte, dass wir genau das tun sollen. Wir sollen so tun, als wäre nie was zwischen uns gewesen. Das kann ich nicht! Ich bin heulend zurück in meine Wohnung gerannt, und ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass auch Caladhir Tränen in den Augen hatte. Wieso macht er es uns so schwer? Wir lieben uns, also wieso hören wir dann nicht auf unsere Gefühle?

**- **

**Tag 503:**  
Ich bin nochmal zu Caladhir gegangen und hab ihm gesagt, dass man seine Gefühle nicht unterdrücken kann. Ich liebe ihn und er liebt mich. Es könnte doch perfekt sein, wieso will er nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein? Ich weiß doch, dass er mich liebt!

-

**Tag 510:**  
Ich habe endlich rausgefunden, was der Grund für Caladhirs seltsames Verhalten ist. Er ist einfach zu stolz, seine Entscheidung rückgängig zu machen und sich zu entschuldigen, weil er Schluss gemacht hat. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass das egal ist und dass es ja überhaupt meine Schuld ist, dass es so weit kam. Caladhir fiel weinend in meine Arme. Wir standen lange da. Als Caladhir aufhörte zu weinen, gingen wir zusammen zum Elbereth Teich. Wir setzen uns ans Ufer und waren so glücklich. Wir haben Ringe ausgetauscht, als Zeichen unserer Liebe. Nicht solche, die Sauron verschenkt hat. Caladhir und ich haben abgemacht, dass wir von nun an auf unsere Gefühle hören werden, nicht, dass noch einmal so etwas passiert!

-

**Tag 999 863:**  
Seit heute gibt es mein zweites Album "This Is My World". Wird bestimmt mega cool. Kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es jemand nicht kauft. Ich erinnere mich noch daran, als mein erstes Album rauskam. Es hieß "Lórien Angel". Galadriel war fest davon überzeugt, dass sie damit gemeint wäre. Ich hab versucht, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass das nicht stimmt. Sie wollte wissen, wer dann damit gemeint sei. War eine blöde Lage, ich konnte ihr ja nicht sagen, dass ich mit "Lórien Angel" eigentlich Celeborn meinte. Sie hätte sicher erraten, dass das eine Liebeserklärung an ihn war. Also habe ich gesagt, der Titel sei an meine verstorbene Elbenfreundin gerichtet. Daraufhin fragte Galadriel, wie meine Freundin hieß. Der erste Name, der mir einfiel, war Eärwen. Dummerweise war diese Elbendame Galadriels Mutter! Ich weiß nicht, ob sie das bemerkt hat. Sie hat mich komisch angeguckt, aber wenigstens endlich in Ruhe gelassen.

-

**Tag 2 597 775:**  
Ha! Sollte für Galadriel und Celeborn zum Briefkasten gehen und die Post holen. Der Briefkasten liegt am anderen Ende von Lórien, ein ganzer Tagesmarsch. Und was war im Briefkasten? Ein paar langweilige Rechnungen für Lembasbestellungen (ich dachte Galadriel hat Angestellte, die die backen) und eine Einladung von Elrond zu einem Rat. Ich habe die Einladung zu Elronds Rat versteckt. Celeborn und Galadriel sind sauer, weil sie denken, Elrond hätte sie nicht eingeladen. Geschieht ihnen Recht, dass sie mir die Beziehung mit Caladhir verboten haben! Hat sich also gelohnt, bis zum Briefkasten zu latschen. Endlich konnte ich Celeborn eins auswischen!

-

**Tag 2 597 860:**  
Ging heute mit einer Gruppe Elben spazieren. Wir haben die Gefährten aufgelesen. Hatte einen super Auftritt, da wir sie mit gespannten Bogen umkreisten. Musste ein bisschen angeben. Aragorn und Legolas waren mir bekannt. Ich muss zugeben, Legolas ist sehr attraktiv geworden. Mit Caladhir bin ich seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr zusammen. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie oft wir Schluss gemacht haben und dann wieder zusammengekommen sind, jedenfalls so oft, dass ich es nicht mehr zählen kann. Im Moment sieht es nicht so aus, als ob Caladhir und ich wieder zusammen kämen, also kann ich wohl für Legolas schwärmen. Hatte eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit dem Zwerg, er hat dann etwas zu mir gesagt, was ich hier nicht erwähnen möchte. Ich war ziemlich sauer und habe ihnen verboten, weiter zu gehen. Selber schuld, einen Elb wie mich beleidigt man nicht! Hatte ein Gespräch mit Aragorn und schließlich nachgegeben. Er hat so lange gebettelt, weitergehen zu dürfen. Ich zeigte den Gefährten Caras Galadhon aus der schönsten Sicht, um sie zu beeindrucken. Dann führte ich sie zu Galadriel und Celeborn. Ich glaube, sie waren ziemlich beeindruckt von der Schönheit Lóriens!

-

**Tag 2 597 880:**  
Tja, die Gefährten sind weitergezogen. Schade, ich bin sicher, Legolas und ich wären ein schönes Paar geworden. Aber man kann halt nichts machen. Vielleicht sehe ich ihn eines Tages wieder, wer weiß?

-

**Tag 2 597 899:**  
Caladhir und ich haben uns wieder vertragen.

-

**Tag 2 597 919:**  
Leider hielt unser Glück nicht lang. So schlimm haben wir uns noch nie gestritten. Wir waren beide der Meinung, dass eine Trennung die beste Lösung ist. Ich glaube, diesmal ist es für immer. Wir haben uns in letzter Zeit immer öfters gestritten. So eine Beziehung kann man einfach nicht führen, dass ist zu stressig. Und dauernd hat man wieder Liebeskummer. Aber wenn uns beiden klar ist, dass es vorbei ist, wird so etwas nicht mehr passieren. Auch wenn es traurig ist, ich glaube es ist besser so!

-

**Tag 2 597 933:**  
Oh Mann, Elrond schickt mich und einige andere Elben in den Krieg. Wir sollen König Théoden bei der Schlacht um Helms Klamm beistehen. Dabei habe ich im Moment genug am Hals, die Beziehung zwischen mir und Caladhir läuft nicht besonders gut. Genauer gesagt ist immer noch Schluss. Zum Glück kommt auch er mit nach Helms Klamm. Aber ich habe Angst, dass einem von uns beiden was zustößt und wir uns nicht vorher vertragen haben! Das wäre schrecklich!

-

**Tag 2 597 940:**  
Sind in Helms Klamm angekommen. Musste eine Umarmung von Aragorn ertragen. Aber immerhin hat mich auch Legolas umarmt. Die Leute da waren wirklich froh, uns zu sehen. Wir verteilten uns auf der Mauer und warteten auf den Kampf. Ich stand leider ziemlich weit weg von Caladhir, was heißt, dass wir uns immer noch nicht vertragen konnten. Vielleicht ist es jetzt zu spät und einer von uns stirbt!

_Später:_  
Ich hab's doch geahnt. Eigentlich lief alles ganz gut, aber dann kam ein Ork von hinten an und...naja, jetzt bin ich tot. Ich werde Caladhir nie wieder sehen. Ich weiß nur, dass er mitbekommen hat, dass ich starb. Er verließ laut schreiend seinen Posten. ich hätte mich gerne noch bei ihm entschuldigt, aber als er ankam, war ich bereits tot. Caladhir brach heulend über mir zusammen. Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, dass er mich noch geliebt hat!

* * *

_(1)_ Mehr zu Haldirs Album findet ihr auf www.mittelerde-macht-musik.de.tt_  
_

* * *

© Sarah & Saskia (inspiriert von den Geheimen Tagebüchern von Cassandra Claire) 


	7. Haleth

**Haleths geheimes Tagebuch**

**Tag 1:**  
Sind nach Edoras gezogen. Endlich weg, von Elben hab ich wirklich genug. Die sind sooo langweilig! Mein Vater hat Liebeskummer wegen Celeborn. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass er auf solche Weichei-Elben steht! Bin gespannt, wie die Typen aus Rohan so sind. Vielleicht ist ja einer für mich dabei.

-

**Tag 2:**  
Rohan ist gar nicht so schlecht. Habe eine nette Bekanntschaft gemacht. Sein Name ist Théodred und er ist echt cool.

_Später:_  
Théodred fing an mich zu langweilen und ich habe mich mit ein paar netten Rohirrim vergnügt. Hat leider allen das Herz gebrochen. Die Leute hier sind so was von empfindlich, wirklich. War doch alles nur Spaß! Mein Vater nervt, dass ich endlich mal treu bleiben soll. Aber ich bin halt so, mir wird schnell langweilig mit der selben Person.

-

**Tag 4:**  
Habe wieder jemandem das Herz gebrochen. Diesmal war es Éomer, der Neffe des Königs. Dachte, ich sollte es mal mit einem reiferen Mann versuchen. War wohl doch keine so gute Idee. Mein Vater ist sauer, weil er glaubt, dass er nun keine Chance bei Théoden hat. Ist doch nicht mein Problem! Er hat eh keinen Stil.

-

**Tag 6:**  
Théoden versucht sich an mich ranzumachen. Ich tu so, als würde ich auf ihn stehen um meinen Vater eifersüchtig zu machen. Will wissen, ob er wirklich auf den König steht.

-

**Tag 8:**  
Mein Vater bekommt keinen Kakao mehr, weil er Théoden angemeckert hat. Geschieht ihm recht. Außerdem kann ihm eine Diät nicht schaden. Aber er war so unverschämt und hat versucht, meinen Kakao zu trinken. Also wirklich! Er ist doch echt selber schuld, wenn er sich mit dem König anlegt. Warum soll ICH dann dafür bezahlen? Mein Vater sollte mal richtig erzogen werden!

-

**Tag 9:**  
Cool, die Crazy Eorlings sind grade auf Tournee. Ich muss unbedingt zu einem ihrer Konzerte. Vielleicht kann ich noch eine Karte ergattern?

-

**Tag 15:**  
Gammel, ein alter Knacker, hat sich in mich verliebt. Warum stehen eigentlich alle Typen auf mich? Auf jeden Fall kann ich den alten Gammel nicht leiden, der ist immer so schlecht drauf. Und außerdem ist er nicht der Hübscheste.  
Mein Vater will, dass ich wieder in die Schule gehe. Schrecklich! Da laufen nur Loser rum.

-

**Tag 16:**  
Schule war echt langweilig. Keine gutaussehenden Kerle. Selbst die Lehrer sind alle hässlich. Aber ich glaube, es gibt nicht einen einzigen Schüler, der nicht auf mich steht. Selbst die Mädchen sind verrückt nach mir. Ich bin halt toll. Ein Mädchen sagte, ich sehe aus wie Éobold von den Crazy Eorlings. Er ist mein Lieblingssänger. Das gibt dem Mädchen einen Bonuspunkt. Vielleicht sollte ich doch mal etwas mit einem Mädchen anfangen. Ach ja, wieder zu Éobold: Er hat eine fantastische Stimme, sieht super aus und ist einfach nur cool. Genau wie ich. Ich glaube, ich werde später auch mal Sänger. Natürlich solo, damit ich den Ruhm allein genießen kann.

-

**Tag 17:**  
Schule ist ätzend. Habe das Mädchen nach ihrem Namen gefragt. Iores, sehr schöner Name. Sie ist ein riesiger Crazy Eorlings Fan. Am liebsten mag sie Éobold und die Sängerin Gorwen. Iores hat keinen schlechten Geschmack, immerhin sieht Éobold mir verdammt ähnlich. Iores und ich wollen mal zusammen ausgehen.

-

**Tag 19:**  
Mein Vater spioniert mir ständig hinterher. Verstehe nicht warum. Denkt er, dass ich einen coolen Typen kenne, der ihn interessiert? Idiot.  
Iores und ich haben beschlossen, gemeinsam das Crazy Eorling Konzert in Edoras zu besuchen. Super.

-

**Tag 24:**  
War heute mit Iores auf dem Crazy Eorlings Konzert. Einfach nur geil. Hammer Musik, Hammer Show. Würde der Band am liebsten zu jedem Konzert folgen. Iores war auch hin und weg. Schade, dass es schon vorbei ist.

-

**Tag 26:**  
Habe so lange niemandem mehr das Herz gebrochen. Was ist nur mit mir los? Ich mache mir wirklich Angst.

-

**Tag 29:**  
Nehmen in der Schule Orks durch. Langweilig. Habe nicht aufgepasst, sondern mit Iores Briefchen geschrieben. Wen interessiert es schon, wer oder was Orks sind?

-

**Tag 32:**  
Gammel hat im Zimmer von meinem Vater Duplo gespielt. Auch wenn ich den Kerl nicht leiden kann, bei Duplosteinen kann ich einfach nicht wiederstehen. Also setzte ich mich zu ihm und spielte auch. Hoffe er denkt sich nichts dabei.

-

**Tag 34:**  
Irgendwer hat mein Zimmer durchwühlt. Was soll der Scheiß? Vielleicht war es wieder mein Vater, er spioniert mir ja ständig hinterher! Wenn ich ihn in meinem Zimmer erwische, gibt's Ärger!

-

**Tag 43:**  
Grrr. Mein Vater ist echt ein Idiot. Er hat es hingekriegt, dass Théoden seinen Gehalt kürzt. Jetzt kann er mir nicht die neue DVD von den Crazy Eorlings kaufen. Das nehme ich ihm wirklich übel.

-

**Tag 55:**  
Mein Vater trauert immer noch seinem Ex hinterher. Er ist echt deprimiert. Wann geht das endlich vorbei? Könnte sich wirklich mal ein Beispiel an mir nehmen. Habe noch nie jemandem nachgetrauert, noch nicht einmal Iores, die wirklich sehr nett war. Mit ihr habe ich es immerhin einen Monat ausgehalten. Rekord, sonst war ich immer nur ein, zwei Tage mit jemandem zusammen. Vielleicht sind Mädchen einfach unempfindlicher?

-

**Tag 58:**  
Papa ist echt furchtbar. Er ist total enttäuscht, dass Celeborn jetzt eine Neue hat. Was hat er denn sonst erwartet? Dass Celeborn ihm immer nachtrauert?

-

**Tag 67:**  
Éobold hat jetzt blaue Haare. Das will ich auch, immerhin sehen wir uns doch so ähnlich und er ist mein großes Vorbild. Aber wie soll ich das Papa erklären?

-

**Tag 68:**  
Versuch fehlgeschlagen. Mein Vater hat was gegen blaue Haare. Und das neue Eorlings Album will er mir auch nicht kaufen. Er lebt echt noch im letzten Jahrhundert.

-

**Tag 70:**  
Ich bin der Schlauste. Habe meinem Vater gesagt, ich färbe mir meine Haare nicht blau, wenn er mir die CD kauft. Er hat nachgegeben und sie bereits bestellt. Allerdings bin ich sauer, weil er meinte, blau sei nicht meine Farbe. Wenn sie Éobold steht, dann muss sie auch mir stehen.

-

**Tag 71:**  
Heute war Papa mal wieder komisch drauf. Wette, es war wieder irgendwas mit Celeborn. Kommt er denn nie darüber hinweg?

-

**Tag 75:**  
Die CD ist echt super. Wollte mir die Haare rot färben, weil mein Versprechen nur für blaue Haare galt. Außerdem trägt Éobold seine Haare jetzt auch rot. Aber mein Vater meint, das würde meine Haare kaputtmachen. Jetzt wird er mir eine rothaarige Perrücke kaufen. Immerhin besser als gar nichts.

-

**Tag 77:**  
Die Perrücke ist cool. Ich sehe aus wie Éobold. Iores kam zu mir und fragte, ob wir es nicht noch einmal miteinander versuchen sollten. Ich glaube, sie steht auf meine Perrücke. Verständlich. Und da Iores ziemlich hübsch ist, habe ich nachgegeben. Wir sind jetzt wieder ein Paar. Endlich jemand, der meine Liebe zu den Crazy Eorlings teilt. Mit Iores kann ich einfach über alles reden.

-

**Tag 79:**  
Mein Vater hat Gamling zum Abendessen eingeladen. Schrecklich. Da war Celeborn ja noch besser. Habe Gamling und Papa ständig genervt, so dass sie nicht ihre Ruhe hatten. Die beiden dürfen auf keinen Fall zusammen kommen! Das wäre ja total peinlich.

-

**Tag 80:**  
Wir ziehen alle nach Helms Klamm. Vielleicht treff ich ein paar nette Leute aus anderen Gebieten Rohans.

-

**Tag 81:**  
Wurden unterwegs angegriffen. Mein Vater ist tot. Mein Vater war zwar nicht der Tollste, aber das hat er nicht verdient. Schade, dass es nicht Gamling getroffen hat. Vielleicht das nächste Mal.

-

**Tag 82:**  
Schlechte Nachricht: Ich muss kämpfen. Immerhin konnte ich Iores damit beeindrucken. Sie muss mit den Frauen und Kindern in die Höhlen. Ehrt mich, dass ich nicht mehr als Kind bezeichnet werde. Die Rüstung sieht wirklich glänzend an mir aus. Schade, dass ich sie mit Orkblut verschmutzen muss. Habe Iores gesagt, dass ich sie mit meinem Leben beschützen werde. Sie liebt mich wirklich und hat große Angst, dass mir etwas passiert. Wird mir aber nicht. Die Orks werden mir sicher kein Haar krümmen, so gut wie ich aussehe. Bin gespannt, wie sie aussehen. Vielleicht hätte ich im Geschichtsunterricht doch besser aufpassen sollen. Was sind das überhaupt für Wesen? Habe gehört, sie wurden aus Elben und so gezüchtet. Klingt nicht übel. Aber ich habe Iores geschworen, treu zu bleiben und das werde ich auch. Sie ist meine große Liebe.

_Später:_  
Die Männer sagen, dass wir die Nacht nicht überleben werden. Habe Angst bekommen. Ein Typ, Aragorn, machte mir Mut. Immerhin habe ich ein gutes Schwert und wenn, werde ich als Held sterben. Könnte ja so aussehen, als wäre ich gestorben um Iores zu beschützen. Dann hat sie immerhin noch einen letzten guten Eindruck von mir.  
Ich glaube, das wird mein letzter Tagebucheintrag. Nach dem Krieg werde ich ein neues Leben mit Iores beginnen. Keine Männer mehr. Bin sicher, dass das Tagebuch im Krieg verloren gehen wird. Und die anderen sollen es auch nicht lesen. Falls es nicht verloren geht, behalte ich es als Andenken an mein früheres Leben. Fühle mich so erwachsen.

* * *

© Sarah & Saskia (inspiriert von den Geheimen Tagebüchern von Cassandra Claire) 


	8. Theoden

**Théodens geheimes Tagebuch**

**Tag 1:**  
Habe mal wieder jemand neuen eingestelt: Háma. Er denkt, ich wollte ihn wegen seines Könnens im Schloss haben. Aber da irrt er sich gewaltig. Wenn er nicht so gut aussähe, würde er immer noch wie ein Penner auf der Straße leben. Leider hat Háma seinen Sohn mitgebracht. Der Kleine ist ja ganz niedlich, aber echt eine Plage.

-

**Tag 3:**  
Diesen Haleth sollte ich mir mal vorknöpfen. Er bricht allen Männern das Herz. Fast alle Angestellten haben Liebeskummer. Das kann so nicht weitergehen.

-

**Tag 4:**  
Haleth ist echt süß. Vielleicht sollte ich...

-

**Tag 6:**  
Ich habe Haleth gefragt, ob er mal mit mir zu Abend essen will. Und er hat zugesagt. Mir kann eben keiner widerstehen!

-

**Tag 7:**  
Was Háma sich einbildet. Kaum ist er eine Woche hier, glaubt er, er könne mit mir reden, wie mit einem Ork. Und das nur, weil ich seinen Sohn zum Abendessen eingeladen habe. Aber nicht mit mir. Ich habe ihn ordentlich bestraft: Eine Woche lang keinen Kakao zum Frühstück. Ich hoffe, dass wird ihm eine Lehre sein.

-

**Tag 8:**  
Gammel macht sich an Háma ran. Der Alte ist sich auch für nichts zu Schade. Noch dazu, schenkt er Háma seinen Kakao. Es muss ihm ernst sein. Niemand verschenkt einfach so seinen Kakao. Ich sollte mal mit ihm reden. Wenn ich sage, Háma bekommt eine Woche keinen Kakao, dann sollen sich meine Leute auch daran halten!

_Später:_  
Habe Gammel zur Rede gestellt. Er sagte, er hätte einfach nicht mit ansehen können, dass Háma so wegen dem Kakao leidet. Ich habe ihn ziemlich wütend angefahren. Ich denke, er wird seinen Kakao nicht mehr so leichtfertig verschenken.

-

**Tag 9:**  
Das gibt's ja wohl nicht. Trotz meiner Ermahnung gestern hat Gammel Háma schon wieder seinen Kakao geschenkt. Das wird er noch bereuen. Vielleicht sollte ich beiden einen Monat lang keinen Kakao mehr geben?  
Insgesamt war es ein langweiliger Tag. Hámas Sohn hat mal wieder einigen Männern das Herz gebrochen. Sie sind selber schuld, wenn sie immer noch auf ihn hereinfallen. Haben sie inzwischen nicht gemerkt, dass Haleth nur mit ihnen spielt? Nutzloses Pack. Scheinbar ist Háma der einzige, der noch einigermaßen Verstand hat. Und der Bestaussehendste ist er auch.

-

**Tag 15:**  
Irgendwie langweilt mich das alles. Die Zeiten als König sind auch nicht mehr das, was sie einmal waren. Irgendwie hat mich Háma verweichlicht. Habe ihm doch wieder Kakao gegeben. Er sieht so traurig aus, wenn er keinen Kakao bekommt. Das konnte ich ihm nicht länger antun.

-

**Tag 19:**  
War heute auf der Suche nach Háma. Bin in sein Zimmer gegangen, aber er war nicht da. Eigentlich wollte ich ja gleich wieder gehen, aber dann fiel mir dieser Teddy ins Auge. Den musste ich einfach haben. Ich habe mich noch ein bisschen in Hámas Zimmer umgesehen, aber außer dem Teddy habe ich nichts Interessantes gefunden. Der Teddy ist jetzt in einem sicheren Versteck in meinem Zimmer. Er ist so knuddelig. Und er hat eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Háma. Der ist auch so süß und knuddelig.

-

**Tag 21:**  
Glaube, ich habe mich ein bisschen in Háma verliebt. Peinlich. Und ich dachte, ich könnte mich nicht verlieben.

-

**Tag 22:**  
Hámas Sohn hat lange niemandem mehr das Herz gebrochen. Was ist los mit ihm?

-

**Tag 24:**  
Háma ist einfach hinreißend!

-

**Tag 32:**  
Ich wollte Háma heute mal auf meine Gefühle ansprechen. Also bin ich in sein Zimmer gegangen und was sehe ich da? Duplo-Steine! Und weit und breit niemand zu sehen. Ich habe eine Schwäche für Duplo. Habe schnell alle Duplo-Steine geschnappt und bin in mein Zimmer gerannt. Ich glaube, ich habe unterwegs in der Goldenen Halle ein paar Steine verloren. Sollte nachher noch mal nachsehen. Háma darf nicht erfahren, dass ich sein Duplo habe. Aber was soll man machen? Ich bin süchtig nach diesem Zeug.

_Später:_  
Habe nochmal in der Halle nachgesehen, aber es lag kein Duplo rum. Vielleicht habe ich mich getäuscht. Obwohl...ein Théoden täuscht sich nie.

-

**Tag 35:**  
Háma ist schon die ganze Zeit so mies drauf. Liegt das an seinen Duplo-Steinen? Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass er so daran hängt. Er könnte einem beinahe leid tun.

-

**Tag 36:**  
Ich muss immer laut loslachen, wenn ich Háma sehe. Er hat nicht den leisesten Schimmer, dass ICH seine Duplo-Steine habe. Er verdächtigt Haleth und Gammel. Ich bin so schlau und gerissen.

-

**Tag 40:**  
Habe im Riddermark Blatt verkündet, dass ich einen neuen Heerführer suche. Der alte Rostbránd ist vor kurzem verstorben. Und er war schon lange nicht mehr der Tauglichste. Ich hoffe, es meldet sich schnell ein neuer.

-

**Tag 43:**  
Habe Háma gesagt, dass ich 'nen neuen Heerführer einstellen möchte. Er hat ziemlich ungehalten reagiert und gesagt falls ich an einen genauso hirnlosen und dazu noch hässlichen Trottel wie den vor drei Wochen verstorbenen Rostbránd denke, sei dies eine ziemlich schlechte Idee und ich solle das lieber noch einmal überschlafen. So sauer war ich schon lange nicht mehr. Ich habe ihm seinen Monatsgehalt gekürzt. Was der sich einbildet. Seine Worte haben mich ziemlich verletzt. Er kann mir doch nicht unterstellen, dass ich hirnlose Trottel einstellen würde.

-

**Tag 44:**  
Immerhin ein was Erfreuliches: es hat sich jemand gemeldet, der Rostbránds alten Job möchte. Ein Typ namens Gamling. Seine Bewerbung war nicht schlecht. Der Mann schient Erfahrung zu haben. Er war schon Heerführer in Enedwaith, in Ödland, in Gondor, in Celebrant und Austauschheerführer in Rhovanion. Er scheint mir genau der Richtige für diese Arbeit zu sein. Außerdem arbeitet sein Vater Gammel schon seit längerem für mich.

-

**Tag 45:**  
Gamling kommt übermorgen hierher. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so schnell geht. Háma wird sich freuen, endlich jemand, der ihm ebenbürtig ist. Immerhin wurde Háma von Denethor ausgebildet. Er ist wirklich beneidenswert.

-

**Tag 47:**  
Wow, Gamling ist echt schnuckelig. Háma scheint auch ein Auge auf ihn geworfen zu haben.

-

**Tag 50:**  
Gamling scheint mich auch sehr gern zu haben. Er liest mir jeden Wunsch von den Lippen ab. Und scheinbar ist er der Einzige hier, der sich nicht von Haleth um den kleinen Finger wickeln lässt.

-

**Tag 57:**  
Ich habe eine neue Bekanntschaft gemacht. Sein Name ist Gríma. Er ist nicht gerade der Schönste, aber er versteht es, Komplimente zu machen. Und ich würde zu gern Hámas dummes Gesicht sehen.

-

**Tag 58:**  
Habe Gríma als persönlichen Berater eingestellt. Vielleicht war das ein bisschen zu übereifrig, aber ich habe Háma immer noch nicht verziehen, dass er mich neulich so angefahren hat. Und ich weiß, dass er sich schon ewig wünscht, mein Berater zu sein. Und nun habe ich all seine Hoffnungen zu nichte gemacht.

-

**Tag 59:**  
Gríma hat mir ein paar Kosmetiktipps gegeben. Muss sie gleich mal ausprobieren.

_Später:_  
Bäh, vorher sah ich eindeutig besser aus. Aber immerhin wirke ich jetzt beeindruckender auf mein Volk. Gríma scheint mir ein ganz guter Berater zu sein.

-

**Tag 63:**  
Irgendwie fühle ich mich so leicht und sorgenfrei. Gríma hat angeboten, dass er mir ein paar Aufgaben abnehmen könnte. Habe erfreut zugestimmt. So kann ich einfach faul in meinem Thron sitzen und vor mich hinmurmeln.

-

**Tag 78:**  
Wurde heute ziemlich in meiner Ruhe gestört. Und von wem? Natürlich von Gandalf. Er muss aber wirklich immer in den ungelegensten Momenten kommen. Nehme ich ihm sehr übel. Er hat mich aus meinem Dauerschlaf geweckt. Seinem Gerede nach war Gríma ein Betrüger. Habe ihn aus Rohan verbannt. Peinlich, dass gerade mir so etwas passieren musste.  
Gandalf hat gleich noch ein paar Begleiter mitgebracht. Den Menschen Aragorn, den Zwerg Gimli und die Elbendame Legolas (ist das nicht eher ein Jungenname?). Naja, ich bin mir nicht sicher ob Legolas ein Mann oder eine Frau ist. Bei den Elben merkt man nicht immer so den Unterschied. Auf jeden Fall muss ich denen allen noch ein Zimmer geben. Ist mein Schloss jetzt etwa schon zu einem Hotel geworden, in dem ich irgendwelche dahergelaufenen, ungewaschenen Penner aufnehme?

-

**Tag 80:**  
Háma ist wirklich unglaublich. Er hat mich erwischt, als ich mit Barbies gespielt habe. Und jetzt erpresst er mich. Wenn ich ihm nicht das Dreifache seines Gehalts zahle, erzählt er allen davon. Habe ich eine Wahl? Wieso hat eigentlich keiner Mitleid mit dem armen König von Rohan? Erst lassen sie mich zwanzig Tage unter dem Einfluss eines Spinners und und dann werde ich erpresst. Undankbares Volk. Als wenn ich nicht schon genug Probleme hätte. Wir müssen aus Rohan fliehen. Ich werde mit meinem Volk nach Helms Klamm gehen. Vielleicht ergibt sich unterwegs eine Möglichkeit, Háma loszuwerden.

-

**Tag 81:**  
Sind unterwegs nach Helms klamm. Die Warg-Reiter haben uns angegriffen. Ich habe einen von ihnen Beiseite genommen und ihm gesagt, er soll Háma beseitigen. Erst war er nicht einverstanden, aber als ich ihm ein bisschen Geld versprach tat er mir den Gefallen. Háma ist tot und der Warg-Reiter wurde von meinen Leuten getötet. Das ist sehr gut. Eigentlich fand ich Háma immer sehr nett, aber ich hatte einfach Angst wegen der Erpressung. Wenn ans Licht gekommen wäre, dass ich mit Barbies spiele! Und dann wollte er auch noch das Dreifache seines ohnehin viel zu hohen Gehalts! So was von undankbar. Jetzt sieht er, was er davon hat. Ach nein, kann er ja gar nicht. Seit wann können Tote sehen?  
Leider haben wir bei dem Angriff Aragorn verloren. Er war zwar nicht ganz mein Typ, aber er verstand es, den Männern Mut zu machen.

-

**Tag 82:**  
Aragorn hat überlebt. Er kam an wie ein ganz Großer Held. Meine Nichte Éowyn war hin und weg von ihm. Ich habe seit längerem den Verdacht, dass sie auf ihn steht. Ich hoffe, er enttäuscht sie nicht. Sonst breche ich ihm mit eigenen Händen das Genick. Aber erst nach der Schlacht. Jetzt wird Aragorn noch gebraucht. Er muss den Männern unbedingt Mut machen.

_Später (Nacht):_  
Ich rief Gamling zu mir, damit er mir in die Rüstung half. Endlich hatte ich jemanden, der mir zuhört. Ich erzählte ihm von verlorenen Schlachten. Ganz nebenbei fragte ich ihn, ob er nicht mal mit mir ausgehen möchte. Er sagte sofort zu. Wusste ich's doch, dass er mich mag. Zum Glück ist Háma weg. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sich die beiden etwas zu gut verstehen. Gamling war überglücklich, dass er im Kampf neben mir stehen durfte. Er hat mir Mut gemacht.

-

**Tag 83:**  
Aragorn scheint sich wer weiß wie toll zu fühlen. Er glaubt, er könne MEINEN Heerführer herumkommandieren. Eingebildeter Idiot. Wie sich der arme Gamling gefühlt haben muss. Gandalf kam mit Éomer. Sie haben die Orks vertrieben. Ich bin froh, dass Éomer mir verzeiht. Angeblich hat Gríma ihn aus Rohan verbannt. Habe ich gar nicht mitbekommen.

-

**Tag 91:**  
Waren in Isengart. Saruman und Gríma sind tot. Eigentlich schade um Gríma, ich wollte ihm verzeihen. Seine Gesichtsmasken waren die besten, aber jetzt werde ich nie erfahren, wie er die hinbekommen hat.

-

**Tag 94:**  
Heute Abend werde ich eine Gedenkfeier für all jene, die in der Schlacht gefallen sind, veranstalten.

-

**Tag 95:**  
Gandalf wollte mich dazu überreden, Gondor zu helfen. Alter Narr. Warum sollten wir Gondor helfen? Denethor hat es doch auch nicht für nötig gehalten, uns bei Helms Klamm zu unterstützen. Und das, obwohl wir drei Jahre unseres Lebens zusammen verbracht haben. Der alte Truchsess scheint es mir immer noch übel zu nehmen, dass ich damals auf seinen Playmobil Traktor getreten bin. Dabei habe ich ihm so oft erlkärt, dass es keine Absicht war. Aber er wollte mir nicht glauben und musste unbedingt meine ganzen Überraschungsei-Figuren aus dem Fenster werfen. Das verzeihe ich ihm nie. Und jetzt verlangt Gandalf, dass ich Denethor helfe? Das kann er vergessen!

-

**Tag 98:**  
Aragorn kam in die Goldene Halle gestürzt und berichtete, dass die Leuchtfeuer von Minas Tirith brennen. Denethor scheint meine Hilfe zu wollen. Soll er sie kriegen. Wir werden aufbrechen. Vielleicht kann ich mich dann für die Sache mit meinen geliebten Figuren rächen. Wir werden uns in Dunharg versammeln, und dann gemeinsam nach Gondor reiten.

* * *

© Sarah & Saskia (inspiriert von den Geheimen Tagebüchern von Cassandra Claire) 


	9. Eomer

**Éomers geheimes Tagebuch**

**Tag 1:**  
Was für ein herrlicher Tag. Die Sonne scheint, die Vöglein singen...okay, ich hör ja schon auf! Außerdem ist heute ein extrem langweiliger Tag. Nicht ein Ork ist mir heute begegnet, den ich hätte erschlagen können. Nein, das Leben in Rohan ist wirklich nicht mehr dasselbe. Gääääähn...

-

**Tag 4:**  
Dieser Gamling oder wie der heißt, sieht mich immer so seltsam an. Ich glaube, er will was von mir. Oh Gott, was für ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Gamling ist...nicht mein Typ (um es nett auszudrücken)!

-

**Tag 7:**  
Es regnet. Dieses Orkwetter geht mir auf die Nerven!  
Die Langeweile scheint vorbei zu sein. Wir haben heute Théodred gefunden, er war schwer verwundet. Das geschieht ihm ganz recht. Hätte er eben meinen Heiratsantrag nicht ablehnen sollen! Scheinbar haben die Orks ein paar von unseren Leuten angegriffen, darunter auch Théodred. Und ich war nicht dabei. So ein Mist, da gab es endlich mal eine Gelegenheit, ein paar Orks platt zu machen, und ich musste was anderes erledigen. Grummel.

-

**Tag 8:**  
Wir haben Théodred zurück nach Rohan gebracht. Théoden scheint sich allerdings nicht um seinen Sohn zu scheren. Dieser widerliche Grima scheint ihn vollkommen unter Kontrolle zu haben. Außerdem versucht dieser widerliche Kerl, sich an meine Schwester ranzumachen. Ich würde ihn am liebsten umbringen, aber er hat mich aus Rohan werfen lassen. Ich wurde verbannt. Oh, das wird dieser Schleimbeutel noch bereuen!

_Später:_  
Habe mit den paar Rohirrim, die noch treu zu mir halten, eine Horde von Uruk-hai vernichtet. Das tat gut. Ich konnte meinen ganzen Zorn auf Grima an den widerlichen Kreaturen ablassen. Leider habe ich ein paar Kratzer abbekommen. Mein Gesicht sieht gar nicht gut aus.

-

**Tag 9:**  
Hier ist ja ganz schön was los, in letzter Zeit. Sind heute auf einen Menschen, einen Elben und einen Zwerg gestoßen. Haben sie ganz schön eingeschüchtert. Angeblich sollen unter den Uruks, die wir gestern erschlagen haben, zwei Halblinge gewesen sein. Dieser Aragorn hat mir ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen gemacht, weil wir niemanden am Leben gelassen haben. Ich habe versucht, mich bei den Dreien einzuschleimen, indem ich ihnen zwei Pferde gegeben habe. Danach bin ich mit meinen Rohirrim nach Norden aufgebrochen.

-

**Tag 13:**  
Gandalf ist heute zu uns gestoßen. Er hat uns dazu überredet, Théoden im Kampf zu helfen. Scheinbar hat er es geschafft, meinen Onkel endlich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück zu holen. Wurde aber auch langsam mal Zeit, dass das passiert. Auf jeden Fall werden wir mit Gandalf nach Helms Klamm reiten. Gandalf freut sich schon wie ein kleines Kind auf seinen Auftritt. Er hat beschlossen, in letzter Sekunde ganz heldenhaft aufzutauchen. Und er sich sogar überlegt, was wir sagen werden. Hier ist unser kleiner Dialog:  
Gandalf: "König Théoden steht allein."  
Ich: "Nicht ganz. (Schwert zücken) Rohirrim! (Pause, damit Théoden etwas sagen kann) Für den König!"  
Oh Gott, hoffentlich kann ich mir diesen langen Text merken. Was ist, wenn ich zuerst "Rohirrim" sage und dann das Schwert zücke? Das wäre äußerst peinlich. Ich glaube, ich muss noch ein bisschen üben!

-

**Tag 14:**  
Mist, ich hab einen Pickel bekommen. Genau auf der Stirn. Der Auftritt heute war mir richtig peinlich. Zum Glück hat Gandalf die meiste Aufmerksamkeit bekommen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn alle auf meinen Pickel gestarrt hätten. Auf jeden Fall gab es sonst keine Probleme, Gandalf und ich haben unseren Text perfekt gesagt. Es klang total echt. Ich bin richtig stolz auf mich.  
Orks getötet: 29

-

**Tag 22:**  
Haben Isengart einen kleinen Besuch abgestattet. Natürlich hatte Gandalf mal wieder den größten Auftritt. Immer muss er im Rampenlicht stehen. Saruman hat versucht, uns einzuschüchtern. Pah, als wenn ich vor irgendetwas Angst hätte. Dann ist auch noch dieser widerliche Grima aufgetaucht. Leider ist Degolas mir zuvorgekommen und hat ihn umgebracht. Blöder Elb!

-

**Tag 25**  
Endlich gab's mal wieder was zu feiern. Leider musste ich während Théodens Rede meben ihm stehen. Normalerweise hätte ich ja nichts dagegen gehabt, wäre da nicht dieser Pickel auf meiner Stirn gewesen. Ich bin sicher, dass mich alle komisch angestarrt haben. Sicher haben sie den Pickel bemerkt. Aber die anschließende Party war echt gut. Ich hab Legolas und Gimli bei ihrem Trinkspiel zugeschaut. Wie immer bei sowas habe ich bei einer Wette mitgemacht. Der Verlierer muss hinterher irgendetwas machen. Ich hab auf Gimli gesetzt, Bremling hat auf Legolas gesetzt. Leider hat Legolas gewonnen. Ich wette, Bremling denkt sich jetzt etwas ganz Gemeines aus, was ich machen muss. Wehe, ich muss mich irgendwo zum Affen machen. Dann zahl ich ihm das später heim.

-

**Tag 29:**  
Wir werden nach Gondor reiten und dem alten Denethor im Kampf gegen die Orks helfen. Ich habe die Aufgabe, das Heer in Dunharg zu versammeln. In zwei Tagen. Manchmal vergisst Theoden, dass wir nur einfache Menschen sind und nicht zaubern können. Heiße ich vielleicht Harry Potter? Wie sollen wir denn in zwei Tagen genug Männer für den Krieg zusammen bekommen? Na wenigstens hatte ich auch mal einen schönen Auftritt. Ich durfte ein paar Worte zu den Männern sagen. Sie waren ganz beeindruckt von mir.

-

**Tag 30:**  
Mir gefällt der Platz, an dem wir uns versammeln, nicht. Dieser Berg ist voller Bosheit! Dann musste ich auch noch mit Gamling zu Abend essen. Hallo? Mit Gamling. Der Typ ist schrecklich. Hoffentlich macht sich der Kerl jetzt keine falschen Hoffnungen! Und hoffentlich hat er meinen Pickel, der einfach nicht verschwinden will, nicht bemerkt. Eowyn hat genervt. Sie will unbedingt, dass dieser nichtsnutzige Halbling mit in den Krieg zieht. Sie hat doch gar keine Ahnung vom Krieg. Sie will einfach nicht einsehen, dass Merry total ungeeignet zum Kämpfen ist. Und sie ermutigt ihn auch noch. Krieg ist die Aufgabe der Männer. Halblinge und Frauen müssen sich da raushalten.

-

**Tag 31:**  
Wir sind jetzt auf dem Weg nach Gondor. Die Feiglinge Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas haben sich natürlich aus dem Staub gemacht. Umso besser, sie gingen mir allmählich auf die Nerven.

-

**Tag 33:**  
Wir haben Gondor erreicht. Natürlich haben wir uns (nach Theodens aufbauenden Worten) sofort auf die Orks gestürzt. Bis jetzt habe ich schon 17 erschlagen.

-

**Tag 35:**  
Die Schlacht ist vorbei. Dank Aragorn (würg) haben wir die Orks besiegt. Er hat nämlich Verstärkung geholt. Théoden ist gestorben. Eigentlich wäre ich darüber ja nicht sehr traurig, aber jetzt kann er mir meinen Lieblingshelm, den er irgendwo in Rohan verstekct hat, nicht mehr zurück geben. Ich werde das Versteck nie alleine finden. Schreckliche Vorstellung, dass ich den Helm nicht mehr wiedersehen werde. Wie konnte Théoden mir so was nur antun?

_Später:_  
Oh Gott. Ich habe gerade Éowyn auf dem Schlachtfeld gefunden. Ich glaube, sie ist tot. Warum musste sie auch so dumm sein? Ich habe ihr doch gesagt, dass Krieg nichts für Frauen ist. Das hat sie nun davon. Dass Théoden tot ist und ich meinen Lieblingshelm nicht wiederbekomme, ist schon sehr tragisch. Aber Éowyn besitzt noch meinen Teddy. Und den werde ich jetzt nie wieder bekommen. Ich habe so geheult, als ich Éowyn gefunden habe. Mein armer Teddy liegt jetzt irgendwo rum und wird mich wohl nie wiedersehen. Und das nur, weil Éowyn nicht auf mich hören wollte. Blöde Kuh!

-

**Tag 36:**  
Aragorn konnte Éowyn heilen! Jetzt verdanke ich diesem Mistkerl das Leben meines geliebten Teddys. Ihne ihn, würde ich ihn nie wieder sehen. Ich habe Éowyn natürlich gleich gesagt, wie egoistisch es von ihr war, in den Krieg zu ziehen, ohne mir vorher meinen Teddy zurückzugeben. Sie hat jetzt ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen. Ist auch gut so!  
Toll, jetzt ist dieser heldenhafte Aragorn unser Anführer. Und er musste unbedingt bestimmen, dass wir zum schwarzen Tor reiten und uns von den Mordor-Orks platt machen lassen.

-

**Tag 38:**  
Ich lebe noch! Die Orks haben uns doch nicht geschlagen. Sauron wurde besiegt! Ich bin ja so glücklich. Endlich Ferien. Niemand mehr, der mir irgendwelche blöden Befehle gibt. Ich bin ganz auf mich allein gestellt. Von jetzt an tue ich das, was mir gefällt. Also, zuerst einmal werde ich nach Enedwaith reisen. Hama hat jedenfalls immer erzählt, dass es dort ganz toll sein soll. Und danach...tja, das werden wir dann wohl sehen, wo ich dann hingehe. Auf jeden Fall wird dies wohl mein letzter Tagebuch Eintrag sein, ich werde das Buch nämlich nicht mitnehmen. Am Besten, ich schließe es in meinem Safe ein.

* * *

© Sarah & Saskia (inspiriert von den Geheimen Tagebüchern von Cassandra Claire) 


End file.
